Perdida de inocencia
by kana hatake
Summary: un sasunaru con algo de oronaru, admas de MRPEG espero y les agrade, lemon en el segundo chapter
1. Chapter 1

Perdida de inocencia

Summary: Naruto Namikaze ha vivido una infancia agradable, pero un viaje a una casa de campo junto un amigo de su padre, Orochimaru Hebi, le traerá a Naruto un nuevo mundo, lleno de placer, sexo, chantaje y dolor… ¿Sasuke podrá entender su pasado? o ¿Orochimaru no afectara su futuro?

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fin de lucro y solo porque no tengo nada que hacer por el momento.

Nota: no es mió es de un amigo llamado Oliver que me pidió publicarlo, por lo tanto la historia le pertenece a el

Prólogo.

Minato Namikaze era uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón y de Inglaterra, siendo de ascendencia inglesa y japonesa, era un chico muy atractivo, que esperaba poder formalizar prontamente un negocio redondo, que traería una gran cantidad de empleo y dinero, que con tan solo trabajar una semana se podría dar el lujo de descansar todo el año, pero él y su socio, el magnate empresario de la industria electrónica, Orochimaru Hebi, pensaban en un futuro a largo plazo.

Minato ya estaba casado con la hija del empresario de la industria de restaurantes más importantes en Japón debido a que el platillo principal era el ramen, uno predilecto de la gente, así que Minato era el flamante esposo de Kushina Uzumaki, le mujer que era considerada la más bella de Kanto, y alegremente esperaban su primer hijo, Orochimaru, que era solo unos años mayor que Minato, se ofreció a ser su padrino, así que en caso de que pasara algo, siempre podrían contar con él.

El día del nacimiento de Naruto fue uno de los más felices y dolorosos al mismo tiempo que pudiera recordar Minato: primero nació su hijo, su bello hijo que era idéntico a él, pero su amada esposa había perdido la vida durante el parto y tristemente había dejado en orfandad a Naruto antes de que tuviera conciensa.

Orochimaru, que en realidad era un hombre de malas intenciones aprovecho de la mejor manera la situación, no quitándole dinero a Minato, ¿Cómo iba a hacer semejante cosa?, ¡él era Orochimaru Hebi!, el respetado empresario que se encarga de las mejores cosas del mundo… pero era un ser… con gustos… exóticos.

Desde que vio a Minato, se lamento que fuese ya tan grande, ya no era su tipo, el tipo de Orochimaru, era del más joven, más delicado, más… inocente, y ese hijo que Minato tenía y que le faltaba aun crecer, seria, con la seducción suficiente y la edad adecuada también, el amante ideal para el…

Si no cabía duda, era un hombre muy previsor… muy atractivo e inteligente y pronto el pequeño Naruto Namikaze sabría lo que es ser un hombre… un hombre esclavizado.


	2. 1 la carretera

Capitulo 1: la carretera

Naruto era un niño feliz de trece años que vivía en Japón con su padre, el increíblemente rico magante de negocios Minato Namikaze, que pese a ser uno de los hombres más agresivos y competitivos del mercado, era el padre más dulce, cariñoso y sobre protector que pueda existir sobre la tierra.

Naruto no solo era feliz por estar con su padre después de la pérdida de su madre, sino porque también contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su padrino Orochimaru o como lo llamaba él "oro-chan", así que ese día estaba feliz porque después de muchas cavilaciones, Naruto no tendría que seguir a su padre a Paris por un fin de semana ya que este había accedido que el niño pasara ese fin de semana con Orochimaru, eso era una gran prueba de amistad.

El lugar mágico donde pasaría ese fin de semana con su padrino era la hermosa casa de campo que tenia afuera de la ciudad, donde no había nada de tiendas o ruido, de hecho si tenía servicios como teléfono o televisión satelital era porque se había pedido esa extensión exclusiva para la zona.

Naruto estaba feliz al recibir a Orochimaru solo en su casa, ya que su padre inesperadamente tuvo que adelantar su vuelo por unas horas, así que el niño se había preparado solo, desde repelente para mosquitos hasta un traje de baño para el lago que estaba cerca y en el cual Orochimaru le prometió ir a nadar.

-padrino- saludo Naruto como acostumbraba con un beso en su mejilla- estoy listo ¡vámonos!...

-antes de que nos vallamos me parece indicado que tomes una pastilla contra los mareos porque como es un viaje largo es lo más conveniente que te prevengas…

-Está bien padrino, lo que tu digas- acepto el rubio con una radiante sonrisa, Orochimaru le extendió una pastilla que Naruto de inmediato paso por su garganta, Orochimaru le extendió otra para asegurarse de mejor manera, el niño rubio tomo sus cosas adelantándose mientras su padrino a espalda de él se reía orgulloso de su triunfo, no eran pastillas contra el mareo, eran afrodisiacos.+

Durante el camino todo iba normal, charlando y riendo de chistes contados por Orochimaru, pero de repente, Naruto comenzó a tener mucho calor, le pidió permiso a su padrino de abrir un poco la ventana, cosa que le permitió, pero el calor no se iba, Naruto encendió el aire acondicionado pero ese calor extraño seguía en su cuerpo, de repente tuvo una sensación dolorosa en su ingle, asustado observo como poco a poco su miembro se erguía, era su primera erección, antes había tenido, pero dormido, nunca despierto, ahora "eso" le sucedia consiente y era muy dolorosa, ya que no sabía qué hacer…

Orochimaru observaba divertido las reacciones del pequeño rubio que tenía a su lado como no queriendo la cosa, empezó a "preocuparse " por Naruto…

-¿Te sientes bien Naruto?- pregunto con exageración Orochimaru

- No- confeso el niño con algunas lagrimitas en su rostro- me duele mucho mí… mí…

-¿Tu pene Naruto?- pregunto con "mucha" pena Orochimaru

-si- admitió el niño mientras apretaba los puños, Orochimaru estaba sorprendido esas pastillas funcionaban muy bien, si el efecto de la caja era tal y cual se indicaba, Naruto no saldría virgen de esa carretera…

-Naruto, yo se como quitarte ese dolor, puede que sea un poco vergonzoso pero te aseguro que te sentirás mucho mejor después de esto…

Naruto asintió con la cabeza a la vez que Orochimaru estacionaba el auto a un lado de la carretera, una vez estacionados Orochimaru se quito el cinturón de seguridad y se inclino hacia el niño, que solo cerraba los ojos por el dolor de la erección.

El mayor desabrocho el pantalón con cuidado bajándolos con cuidado junto al bóxer, tomo las caderas de su niño con cuidado, tratando de infundirle confianza, mientras acercaba su lengua al miembro del más joven…

-¡AHHH!....mmmmm…más…mas…más…- suplicaba ahora el jovencito que estaba siendo lamido por Orochimaru, nunca había sentido algo así por una simple caricia, estaba más que impaciente por saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de su padrino, que conforme avanzaba la velocidad de su legua y boca, apretaba deliciosamente las nalgas de Naruto, que se sujetaba de donde podía tratando de incomodar a su padrino, Orochimaru empezó a mordisquear un poco el glande, de ese pequeño pene que empezaba a ser cubierto por una ligera mata de pelo rubio y el dueño de este se revolcaba con más fuerza en el asiento, poco a poco Naruto con sus manos en la cabeza de Orochimaru lo empujo hacia su pene que entendiendo que no podía más, resolvió mamarlo hasta que no le quedara ni una gota y no espero demasiado, ya que Naruto en poco tiempo se vendría dejando salir un ruido parecido a un chillido.

Conmocionado por el orgasmo no tuvo fuerzas para retirar a su padrino que había devorado toda su semilla y ahora limpiaba con la lengua, su contorno, parecía que lo hacía para ocultar la situación pero no era así, lo hacía para saborear un poco más ese delicioso pene que aun faltaba por desarrollar.

Naruto despertó de sus ensueños de placer al recordar cómo era tocado por su padrino… su padre le había dicho que no se dejara tocar por algún extraño, pero… su padrino no era ningún extraño, era su padrino, el mismo que lo cuido de niño y que ahora… le cuidaba la espalda.

Orochimaru se retiro lentamente para mirar a Naruto que estaba aun sonrojado por lo que se había pasado, Orochimaru beso una de sus mejillas para estremecerlo, cosa que consiguió se acomodo en su lugar y siguieron el camino como si nada, pero unos kilómetros adelante Naruto volvió a tener una erección que resulto aun más dolorosa que la primera, Orochimaru, le pidió que resistiera que pronto llegarían a la casa y llamarían a un doctor.

-por favor, padrino haga algo, duele mucho… ¡moriré!- exclamaba Naruto adolorido por esa erección incipiente

-Pero es que esta vez una… sesión de sexo oral no te calmara… necesitaras algo más, que no me atrevo a hacerte- explicaba "triste" Orochimaru como si en verdad sintiera ese sentimiento.

-Haga lo que sea- pidió el rubio- pero no quiero sentir esto…

-Está bien, pero debes prometer que esto queda entre tú y yo- advirtió Orochimaru dulcemente al rubio que asentía desesperado por esa cura.

Orochimaru de nuevo se estaciono cerca de la carretera, pero esta vez aun más profundo a manera de no ser vistos, se bajo del auto, cerrándolo y se dirigió hacia Naruto bajándolo entre sus brazos, abriendo la puerta de atrás de la camioneta para poder recostarlo de mejor manera, se asomo a la carretera por ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie interrumpiera su encuentro, sonrió al ver el éxito en esta misión… como todo lo que él se proponía esto era perfecto.

Naruto besaba desesperadamente a Orochimaru, habían tenido relaciones sexuales en esa camioneta, Naruto había dejado su inocencia atrás, ahora era el hombre de Orochimaru, del que siempre, con un amor tierno y fraterno estuvo enamorado, pero esa pasión al sentir su lengua en su piel, sus manos en su cuello, sus dedos en su boca y ese maravilloso pene dentro de el, era simplemente una maravilla, el cielo había bajado de repente ante Naruto y le había abierto las puertas por un solo segundo.

Orochimaru, se dejaba besar, el niño había respondido de mejor manera a la planeada, estaba sumamente complacido, su Naruto era suyo, hasta que él quisiera, aun desnudos en esa camioneta con el rubio sentado encima de él, besándolo fieramente, pero estimulando con su cadera el miembro de Orochimaru… el mayor tuvo que hacer acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para detener esto.

-Naruto, debemos de llegar a la casa, sino, estaremos en problemas…

-No, yo quiero de nuevo sentir tu miembro dentro de mi… quiero volver a hacer el amor…

- En la casa lo haremos todo el tiempo que tú quieras, pero debemos de llegar primero, vamos Naruto…

El rubio a regañadientes obedeció, se vistieron y con algo de dolor por parte del pequeño se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares mirándose con cariño y para que Naruto no estuviera enojado, empezó a masturbar deliciosamente ese delicado miembro… pronto el rubio era una maquina de chillidos placenteros, que se esclavizaba ante aquel que le daba placer y ese era…Orochimaru, su amo. Su eterno amo….


	3. 2 casa de campo

Capitulo 2 la casa de campo.

Al llegar Naruto se extraño de no encontrar a sirvientes dentro de la casa ya que Orochimaru era del tipo de hombre que la gustaba tener todo en orden, sin que nadie interrumpiera su descanso y por lo tanto, le extrañaba esa situación, Orochimaru por el contrario estaba complacido, ya que su orden fue cumplida sin tener que recurrir a la embarazosa escena de despido, él había solicitado con anterioridad que a su llegada la alacena estuviera llena, con mucha comida que agradaba al rubio pero sobretodo, que no hubiese nadie, también solicito que el teléfono fuera desconectado de tal manera que pareciera una falla electrónica, también pidió que la habitación de huéspedes estuviera impresentable y de esa manera obligar al rubio dormir con él.

Naruto se dirigió junto a Orochimaru a su habitación cuando noto que estaba cerrada, intentaron abrirla pero era imposible tenia llave, Orochimaru sonrió por dentro pero puso una cara enojada.

-Despediré a Anko por no tener listo lo que se le ha indicado con anticipación, así no me sirve una asistente…

-No lo haga padrino- pidió Naruto mirando a su padrino que volteo a verlo- ella es buena pero como cualquier persona comete errores a lo mejor pensó que era otra fecha…

-Está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides, mi niño…- termino Naruto agachándose besando esos carnosos labios que sabían extraño, tal vez porque eran semi-vírgenes aun no tenían ese sabor a lujuria que los suyos ya tenían, Naruto con algo de pena correspondió el beso dejando que sus brazos se apoyaran, en los antebrazos de Orochimaru, el adulto levanto al niño en un movimiento salvaje contra la pared haciendo que el niño cerrara sus piernas en torno a su cintura, Naruto se asfixiaba en ese beso lleno de lujuria, Orochimaru se separo cuando noto a su niño luchar por aire…

-No te queda otra opción mi niño, lo único que te queda por hacer es dormir conmigo, no sería nada extraño, ambos hemos dormido juntos en tu casa…

-Pero, nunca me habías hecho el amor- dijo Naruto

-Bueno, es que… ¿Quieres que hagamos el amor una vez más?

Naruto volteo su rostro sonrojado, evitando mirarlo de frente, se estremeció al sentir los labios de su padrino en su cuello, no quiso saber que haría adelante, pero sabía que sería muy bueno…

-Va…Vamos a guardar mis cosas- suplico Naruto soltando un gemido de placer contenido, Orochimaru asintió bajándolo pero al pasar el rubio a su lado le dio una nalgada que Naruto tomo como una seña de enojo, así que siguió a su padrino a su habitación dejando sus cosas en el suelo mirando como Orochimaru se dirigía a la cama, el niño rubio se agacho frente a su padrino que se había sentado en la cama, lo miro a los ojos pero luego su vista la dirigió al pantalón, con manos temblorosas abrió el cierre bajo un poco el bóxer del adulto y tomo el miembro que, en su estado flácido no impresionaba a Naruto y con sus manos comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo, para luego empezar a chuparlo como una paleta, primero lamio el glande, que se veía inocente, para luego comenzar con el cuerpo entero del pene, cuando Naruto comenzó con las penetraciones bucales, Orochimaru comenzó a tomarlo de la cabeza para empujarlo cada vez más adentro hacia su miembro, que deliciosamente se presentaba como un ser erguido de placer.

-mmm… Naruto, eres maravilloso- gemía Orochimaru al niño que feliz seguía lamiendo ese miembro, después de un momento, Orochimaru levanto al niño y lo tumbo sobre la cama, le quito la camisa, arranco su pantalones de su cintura, rasgo el bóxer en un atisbo de placer y lamiendo sus dedos, comenzó a dilatar al niño, que chillaba del dolor como lo hizo en la camioneta, era increíblemente fuerte ese dolor, pero Naruto se encogió del placer al sentir uno de los dedos de Orochimaru tocar ese punto de placer inequívoco que sentía dentro de el.

No resistiendo un segundo más esa erección, Orochimaru envistió de golpe, pronto el niño, grito… y a los pocos segundos de la primera invasión recibió otra, las estocadas cada vez se hacían más profundas y más profundas hasta llegar fácilmente a ese punto del niño, Orochimaru se sorprendía de la longitud del recto de Naruto, la primera vez que entro en el, noto que era más amplio de lo que se imaginaba, así que con la seguridad de saberse con suficiente espacio, procedió a empezar las estocadas profundas, dejando que su boca saboreara un pezón rosado del niño y una sus manos masturbara el miembro del niño que era una máquina de hacer ruido, definitivamente era una buena idea tener la casa vacía de lo contrario estaría en serias dificultades.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Naruto se empezara a quejar porque iba a correrse…

-¡Padrino!- llamaba con quejidos desesperados Naruto a su padrino-¡Lo voy a ensuciar!

-Te dejare cuando me llames por mi nombre- reclamo Orochimaru besando sus labios carnosos, jugando con sus lenguas mientras el niño se aferraba a su cuello- ya soy más que tu padrino… soy tu amante y tu dueño….

-¡Orochimaru!- grito Naruto antes de que Orochimaru lo liberara, Naruto suspiro aliviado, ahora iría al baño y desecharía eso por el retrete, pero su amante no pensaba igual, lo puso en cuatro y lo volvió a embestir, pronto Naruto volvió a gemir con fuerza mirando como su erección se liberaba en la cama de su padrino, Naruto suspiro entre aliviado y fastidiado… ¡Orochimaru era muy caprichoso! Y eso no le gustaba mucho pero al sentir el semen de su amante entre sus piernas sonrió aliviado… eso significaba que ya no estaba molesto.

Decidieron tomar un baño juntos en la espaciosa bañera de la casa, Naruto aun era un niño y eso era más que obvio al demostrar que le gustaba jugar con un barco de juguete mientras Orochimaru lo observaba por la espalda, tomando la barra de jabón, embarrándola en una esponja la paso por la espalda del niño que no se inmuto en lo más mínimo y decidió que hiciera lo que quisiera Orochimaru, pero su amante tenía en mente otras cosas como por ejemplo empezar a tocar su cuerpo con lujuria o dilatar discretamente su entrada y de esa manera, sin que realmente se lo esperara Naruto sintió de nuevo una estocada en su cuerpo. Naruto realmente deseo que ese fin de semana no acabara porque realmente estaba extasiado de esa sensación, quería sentir más….


	4. 3 abandono

Capitulo 3 Abandono

Desde esa visita a esa casa de campo habían pasado ya tres años, tres años en los cuales Naruto se había vuelto un experto en el arte de dar placer aunque sin encontrar a un hombre que lo satisfaciera después de Orochimaru.

Y es que un año atrás, su primer amor y amante lo había abandonado, Orochimaru se había ido a Londres y por lo comentado por su padre seria por una larga temporada, así que sin tomar medida alguna se decidió por empezar a buscar a otro hombre que lo complaciera como el se merecía…

Naruto a los pocos días de la partida de Orochimaru, empezó a vagar sin rumbo alguno, solo buscaba alguien con quien matar el tiempo, de preferencia, quería a un hombre que se pareciera a su Orochimaru y no era para menos, ya que el adoraba la experiencia y eso no cualquiera se lo podía dar, era muy obvio para el rubio que eso era muy importante…

Su búsqueda callejera no dio frutos, ya que los únicos mayores que realmente deseaban mantener sexo con él, no eran su tipo, eran horribles, ancianos y ebrios, eso no buscaba el, solo de verlos deseaba estar con un joven de su edad, pero sabiendo que eso sería muy difícil, mejor dejo de buscar entre las calles y empezó a asistir a las fiestas de la compañía de su padre que eran muy abundantes respecto a prospectos, pero poco fructificantes, debido a que muchos de ellos preferían a mujeres con curvas que hombres donceles como él, pero no se rindió y en poco tiempo, se vio ante un hombre que, si bien no era tan hermoso como Orochimaru, si era lo suficientemente atrayente. Su nombre era Zabuza Momochi, era padre de Haku Momochi, un chico algo mayor que él y era el responsable de hacerle la vida imposible a su primo Deidara, y que generalmente lo trataba como escoria, pero su padre era otra historia…

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos, demostró ser una persona muy creativa, lo hicieron en un elevador, en su oficina e inclusive lo hicieron en al automóvil estacionado en una calle muy transitada… pero eso no era suficiente y después de un tiempo, decidió abandonarlo para empezar a buscar a un nuevo prospecto que realmente lo complaciera y empezó de nuevo una búsqueda tratando de encontrar, si no a su prospecto ideal, siquiera uno que le siguiera el ritmo.

Tardo mucho tiempo en hallarlo, hasta que se encontró al señor Sasori, de la respetable familia Subaku, era un hombre muy conservado para su edad, pero era un hombre increíblemente bello y lo que más le atraía a Naruto era su enorme miembro que le hacía creer que Orochimaru, no lo era todo y que aun le hacía falta conocer todo un mundo lleno de nuevos amantes.

Pero Sasori, fue aun más fugaz que el mismo Zabuza, ya que este mantenía una relación con una tipa llamada Sakura y no quiso seguir al proponerle matrimonio a su novia, a Naruto le dio gracia que quisiera pasar su última noche de "libertad" con él y no con una prostituta, Naruto tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerza para no burlarse.

Para su desgracia, su padre sintió que últimamente lo había abandonado mucho y empezó a estar más tiempo con él, llevándolo a comer e inclusive en sus viajes, así que Naruto se tuvo que contentar con algunos choferes y jardineros, que después de algunos meses, misteriosamente renunciaban, pese a la buena paga y es que Naruto era implacable, solo era sexo y nada más, pero ellos querían algo más y eso no lo permitiría jamás

Pero su amante más reciente, era nada más y nada menos que un alto inversionista de su padre, el señor Danzou, que después de conocer a Naruto no espero ni un solo día para hacerle una visita al sanitario donde, después de unas palabras y algunos golpes de parte de Naruto, hicieron el amor frenéticamente hasta no poder más, a Naruto le desagradaba el aspecto físico de su nuevo amante, pero debía de admitir que era un gran qué sabía muy bien donde besar y como hacerlo.

Lo hacían en su coche, en un hotel, en el baño, donde fuera, casi después de una discusión porque generalmente Naruto no deseaba nada de eso, solo le interesaba saber que era lo que lo hacía un poderoso imán de atracción, pero es aventura acabo tan inesperadamente como empezó, debido a que el también se fue, pero no contaba con que Danzou le había dicho a su padre que Naruto necesitaba a un varón a su lado y le había recomendado con mucha insistencia el varón de la familia Uchiha, el más joven de ellos, y todo un mozo: Sasuke Uchiha, debería de conocer a Naruto ahora que el rubio estaba en edad de atracción, ahora más que nunca, era necesario que se lo presentara, era el consejo de un hombre de edad, así que el destino estaba echado, lo que no sabía Naruto era que Sasuke Uchiha había iniciado su vida sexual de igual manera temprana, pero el si estaba consciente de su situación, el sabía lo que le había pasado, gracias a un hombre llamado Gato.

* * *

**lamento el cambio tan repentino, pero ya veran que todo es por el bien de la historia...**


	5. 4 abuso sasuke time

Capitulo 4 Abuso

Tres años atrás

Un pequeño Sasuke Uchiha estaba alucinado, su padre lo había dejado ir solo a casa de su abuelo Madara, estaba feliz por ese hecho porque significaba que ya lo consideraba todo un adulto…

Su padre Fugaku Uchiha consideraba muy mal dejar a Sasuke en casa solo aunque fuese con una niñera de confianza, siempre debía de quedarse él o su esposa, eso lo hacía a manera de protección ya que temía por la seguridad de Sasuke así como lo hizo por Itachi, pero, esta vez, tenía que ceder, ya que Sasuke había sacado las mejores notas del salón y su padre le habría prometido dejarlo ir a casa de su abuelo como regalo , solo con su abuelo y la palabra de un Uchiha siempre se cumplía, así que si más remedio dejo ir a Sasuke solo, dándole múltiples recomendaciones y su teléfono celular, ya que debía hablarle en cualquier momento en que quisiera volver a la casa o quisiera que fuera su padre a acompañarlo, pero sabía muy bien Fugaku que esa solo era una ilusión de él, ya que su hijo haría lo que fuera para aprovechar al máximo el fin de semana con su familiar.

Cuando Sasuke bajo del auto corrió a brazos de su abuelo, que usando una extraña mascara naranja con un espiral en la misma se divertía persiguiendo las mascotas del lugar, pero al ver a su pequeño nieto se dejo querer y de esa manera entraron juntos a la casa, mirando cómo jugar dentro de esa gran casa, lo que más le gustaba a Sasuke de su abuelo era que lo entendía perfectamente y que nunca le reprochaba nada, de hecho su abuelo, en muchas ocasiones le había dicho que él era su preferido, pero que no le dijera a su papa o se enojaría mucho con él, aun así, Madara la había traído, un perrito para que se entretuviera en la casa.

Estaban felizmente preparando una salida hacia el pequeño pueblo, cuando la puerta sonó, Madara acostumbrado a ser autosuficiente, no tenia personal de servicio en su casa y por ello era más cómodo para Sasuke, ya que él era muy dado a ser muy tímido con los extraños, eso Madara no lo entendía ya que desde que no sabía de quien lo había sacado, sus padres eran personas muy extrovertidas.

Madara bajo a ver quién era y era Gato un amigo inversionista que había llegado a verlo, Madara gruño disgustado, ya que los negocios que mantenía con ese tipo no podían ser pospuestos pero, de manera muy inteligente lo paso a la casa y dejo que se instalara, le dijo que empezarían a trabajar el domingo después de las seis, cuando Sasuke ya hubiera regresado a casa con su padre.

-Pajarito- hablo Madara a su nieto

-Si Tobi- contesto Sasuke vistiendo un pantalón pescador con una playerita de mangas cortas, el niño se atemorizo al ver a Gato frente a él, no le agradaba la manera en que lo miraba y a su abuelo tampoco porque, de inmediato cargo a Sasuke y con algo de recelo le indico ir a instalarse, ese viejo sonrió con prepotencia y se dirigió solo a su cuarto, a Madara esa mirada no le había gustado nada en lo más mínimo.

En la noche mientras cenaban, Gato se acerco a Sasuke y empezó a molestarlo, diciéndole que tenía un hermoso cabello y que sus labios eran muy deseables, el niño se incomodo por esos comentarios y se dirigió a su abuelo, que molesto le indico que irían a dormir pero no esperaba con ser atacado.

-¡ABUELOOOO!- grito Sasuke aterrado al ver a su abuelo con una gran herida en la cabeza, producto del golpe que Gato la había dado con un candelabro, el niño que estaba abrazando a su abuelo, fue alejado de inmediato de su lado para ser arrastrado a una habitación, donde de manera violenta fue despojado de su ropa y empezó a ser mordisqueado, de manera brutal, el niño logro patearlo en los bajos y salió corriendo solo para que Gato lo golpease con fuerza una vez que logro alcanzarlo, el niño estaba aturdido por los golpes que un le propinaba.

-Maldito niño bastardo, primero me provocas y después te haces el inocente, si todos con iguales…-vociferaba, Gato al niño que gritaba para que lo dejara en paz, y Gato intensificaba los golpes de manera brutal, pronto al tener al niño desnudo empezó a jalarlo de las piernas abriéndoselas, pero el niño luchaba por no abrirlas así que de forma agresiva, Gato golpeaba con su `pie el rostro de Sasuke, hasta que cayó inconsciente, momento que aprovecho Gato, para empezar a violarlo, empezó a penetrarlo con los dedos y mordía su pecho lujuria y luego inserto en el niño, su enorme y asqueroso miembro que hizo que, gritara desesperado.

Sasuke gritaba a su padre o madre, a Itachi o a su abuelo, pero nadie venia a su rescate y el viejo asqueroso que tenia encima de él lo seguía violando, ni siquiera pudo hacer un nuevo intento por defenderse, porque, notando sus intentos de escapar, tomo sus brazos y los amarro a una mesa y siguió violándolo, hasta que se canso.

-Sasuke, dile a tu abuelito que fue una gran charla de negocios… y muchas gracias por tu cuerpecito, eres muy rico..- Gato salió de ese lugar burlándose de el, Sasuke se quedo sollozante mirando la nada, su abuelo no despertaba y probablemente no lo haría más, solo quería morir y como vio que no dejaba de sangrar, pensó que, sucedería y estaba muy feliz, ya que no tendría que enfrentar esa vergüenza que lo acompañaría hasta la muerte.

* * *

Su padre llego a la mañana siguiente, ya que no pudo soportar más el que Sasuke no le hablara y decidió ir a verlo por el mismo, toco varias veces la puerta y nadie respondió, tomo la perilla y noto que estaba abierta… eso era raro, su padre era muy cuidadoso respecto a su cuidado aun más estando Sasuke en la casa, así que alarmado, se introdujo en la casa y miro horrorizado a su padre con una herida en la cabeza, lo reviso, aun respiraba.

-¡Sasuke!- gritaba Fugaku desesperado al no notar su hijo y lo encontró… Fugaku casi se muere de la impresión: su hijo estaba desnudo amarrado a una mesa y sangrando de sus piernas-¡no!...no mi bebe…no el…

Fugaku se acerco corriendo a Sasuke y lo desato, con mucha torpeza llamo a la policía y a una ambulancia, Sasuke en medio del ajetreo despertó entre los paramédicos y al verlos….

-¡NOOO!... ¡aléjense de mi!… ¡no me hagan daño!…¡ ya no me toquen!…

Fugaku, se acerco a su hijo, que intentaba por todos los medios sacarse de encima a los paramédicos, su padre lo abrazo temiendo lo peor y cuando Sasuke miro a su papa se soltó a llorar, Madara despertó aterrado, buscando a Sasuke con desesperación…

* * *

En el hospital…

-¿Quién le hizo daño a Sasuke?- vociferaba Fugaku a su padre que recién recuperaba su lucidez…

-Fue Gato, mi nuevo socio… debió de ser el…- murmuraba Madara-el molestaba a Sasuke…¡se irá a Suiza!

-Boletinaremos toda la zona y a los aeropuertos…- informo un policía mientras Fugaku se acercaba a su hijo que no permitía ser examinado, el doctor Asuma miraba compasivamente al niño y decía que podía dormirlo si así quería pero, sabiendo Fugaku que si hijo no se dejaría tomo una decisión.

-¿Tiene libros de cuentos?...-una enfermera asintió- si tiene el de "Las mil y una noches", estaría perfecto… tráigalo por favor…

Fugaku le leía el cuento a Sasuke mientras era examinado por el doctor, comprobando la violación que había sufrido el niño, Sasuke, que no había sido consentido por su padre de esa manera en muchos años, se sintió muy protegido por su padre debido a esa actitud… sin saber que ese era el principio de una larga pesadilla.

* * *

Pese a que Gato fue capturado, no se le pudo encerrar de inmediato debió a que aseguro que Madara le había vendido a su nieto.

El juicio fue muy largo y duro para Sasuke, su familia se quebró, su madre responsabilizaba de todo a Fugaku y se volvió alcohólica, murió ebria al estrellarse en su auto cuando se dirigía a comprar más alcohol.

Su hermano, aunque estaba más entero, se deslindo del problema cuando se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos su carrera de leyes, siendo sus únicos apoyos Fugaku y su abuelo, para el niño Sasuke, todo era su culpa, su familia estaba deshecha por su culpa y solo quería que ese maldito se pudriera en la cárcel.

* * *

El día del veredicto de Gato, después de ser culpado, empezó a gritar vociferar…

-¡todo el mundo sabrá que tu cuerpo es delicioso!... ¡cada criminal sabrá a quien buscar cuando salga de la cárcel!...

-¡CALLATE!- suplicaba Sasuke a su agresor mientras este como una última agresión hacia Sasuke tomo un arma y disparo, dándole en el hombro derecho, haciéndolo caer en un profundo sueño…

+++tres años después+++

Sasuke se preparaba para salir de su casa, se dirigía a la escuela, aunque estudiaba preparatoria lejos de Konoha, estaba muy feliz rodeado del amor de su padre y abuelo, que se había mudado para estar a su lado, realmente aun temía de las personas desconocidas y ni siquiera podía mantener un noviazgo ya que no podía besar a nadie sin vomitar…

Su vida no era nada fácil… y cuando se cruzara con Naruto, seria aun más difícil de lo que se había imaginado.

* * *

**oliver dice: esot es un SasuNAaru y aunque Orochimaru les va a fregar la existencia, esta historia va a girar en torno de estos dos y sus respectivas vidas sexuales (KANA: ejem ^_^, es muy estricto con eso de la comprension y todo eso...)**

**dedicado a:**

**Ayumi lee**

**Kalhisto azula**

**kenia chan**

**Marce capuccino**

**lilipotter**

**hasta luego...**

**(Y con o sin permiso...esta es mi cuenta...)**

**Howling-out**


	6. 5 decisiones

Capitulo 5 Decisiones

Naruto, estaba furioso con Danzou, ese maldito viejo, no conforme con largarse antes de tiempo, se encargaba de joderle la vida antes de tiempo, y eso era muy obvio, tomando en cuenta con quien trataba de emparentarlo, nada más y nadie menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el heredero a la fortuna de Madara Uchiha, y es que las leyendas de la zona decían que Madara adoraba a Sasuke tanto como para planear dejarle toda su fortuna.

Naruto bufo fastidiado de la cita que iba a tener con el joven prodigio… Sasuke Uchiha, ¡ni siquiera le conocía!, pero quería demasiado a su padre como para desobedecerlo y es que sabía lo importante que era para él, que su único hijo, producto del amor de su vida, tuviese un matrimonio responsable y respetable, que es como cualquier matrimonio debería de ser… pero Naruto no deseaba nada de eso, el solo buscaba que algún su Orochimaru volviera a su vida, que lo volviera a llenar de ese infinito placer que solo él pudo proporcionarle… no deseaba que nadie más supliera el lugar de su primer amor (N/de KANA: lujuria que…!!!) N/ de OLIVER: CALLATE).

Sasuke estaba ansioso, no podía creer que su padre lo hubiera enjaretado en una cita con un doncel, el no podía tocar a nadie desde que le paso "eso": todas las personas le causaban repugnancia y no veía porque Naruto Namikaze fuese a ser diferente, de hecho el estar cerca de Naruto le traería malos recuerdos ya que, era un doncel, es decir alguien que podía dar vida… como el algunos años atrás.( N/ de OLIVER: se que se desestima el uso de flash backs, pero si quiero mi historia de esta manera necesito usarlos, serán contados o KANA me matara… es una floja) (N/ de KANA: maldito.)

_Flashback_

_Sasuke jugaba con un carro recién regalado por su abuelo, no tenía muchas ganas de estar en casa, así que salía de vez en cuando a restaurantes con su abuelo, que sentía una gran culpa por no haber impedido lo que Gato le había hecho a su nieto._

_-Sasuke, ¿No quieres un pastel de chocolate?_

_-No Tobi, gracias, he sentido muchas nauseas desde la mañana…_

_-¿Solo nauseas?-pregunto su abuelo asustado de la posible respuesta_

_-no, también me he mareado… y he subido de peso…_

_-Tu papi ya lo sabe…_

_-No, yo no he dicho nada para que mama no se enoje más con papa, el… no tuvo la culpa de nada… yo tuve la culpa por ser… "BONITO"…_

_Su abuelo desviaba la vista para no llorar, ya había pasado un mes de la sentencia de Gato y cuatro meses de la violación de Sasuke y si no se equivocaba Madara, su nieto estaba embarazado de ese maldito…Madara no contuvo más el llanto y se soltó a llorar en frente de las personas de ese fino restaurante, tomo las manos del niño con mucho pesar, mirando sus ojitos le informo lo que iba a pasar…_

_-Como todos imaginamos que eras un varón… no se te hizo estudios para saber si habías quedado encinta, pero creo que eres lo que llamamos flew, un raro rasgo sanguíneo de la familia Uchiha te ha llegado, tu tenias la oportunidad de tener hijos con una mujer o doncel, o tener tus propios hijos, pero…Gato te ha…_

_-No lo digas…- suplico Sasuke a su abuelito que sollozando e hipando, miro a su nieto_

_-Embarazado, tú no puedes elegir tu destino… pajarito, el te ha marcado…_

_-Yo no lo quiero…_

_-Hablemos con tu papi, el sabrá que hacer…_

_Sasuke y su abuelo llegaron a casa consternados por lo que juntos habían averiguado, pero ni siquiera pudieron decir nada, porque su padre con una mirada de profunda tristeza los esperaba en la sala con un policía._

_-¿Qué sucede Fugaku?- interrogo de inmediato Madara a su hijo para escuchar la respuesta que no se esperaba…_

_-Mikoto acaba de morir en un accidente de auto…_

_Sasuke no soporto más y grito, pero no solo del dolor de perder a su madre, sino de un dolor físico que venía de su vientre, estaba teniendo un aborto espontaneo debido a las excesivas emociones vertidas sobre su persona._

_En el hospital le informaban a Fugaku que Sasuke no podría tener hijos naturales de por vida, si podía tenerlos si quería hacerlo como varón, pero no podría ser nunca más un doncel… Sasuke se sintió fatal… todo por un maldito, ni siquiera podría tener de regreso su vida y sus libertades._

_Fin del flashback._

Solo esperaba que esa cita acabara lo más rápido posible, Sasuke miro por su ventana, desde que "eso" había pasado, tomo una decisión de por vida: nunca tendría hijos, no podría tenerlos, ya que estaba muy asustado del sexo, simplemente no podía siquiera inquirir en la idea de tenerlos.

Cuando Sasuke llego al lugar acordado para conocer a Naruto, no pudo evitar pensar que era hermoso, con su tez morena haciendo juego con su cabello rubio, impresionantes ojos azules y esa sonrisa que Sasuke supo identificar muy bien, una sonrisa falsa, era simplemente hermoso y no dudaría en considerarlo como alguien de valor a excepción de que no estaba interesado en el, solo lo hacía por compromiso.

Sasuke se vio distraído, cuando una de sus amigas llego a golpearle la cabeza.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una chica de cabello color negro con piel blanca, sus ojos azul eléctrico, la hacían imponerse, era Jang Geum, una chica coreana que se había vuelto su única amiga desde hacía un año atrás.

-Tengo una cita- aclaro el Uchiha haciendo que su amiga que tomaba una copa de vino se lo escupiera en la cara

-¿Tú en una cita?- interrogo la chica aterrada, ella sabia su secreto y es que habían intentado ser novios, pero no pudieron hacerlo debido a que su primer beso fue un asco, Sasuke le vomito en la boca, desde ese día, decidieron solo ser amigos, por el bien de la cara de Sasuke, y es que Jang Geum, se la había prácticamente partido en dos (N/de Oliver: me paso una vez, no es agradable que te duela la cara por dos semanas), (N/ de Kana: aun más si grita, "En la cara no").

-Mi padre me lio en esta cita, el chico que veré, es Naruto Namikaze…- al decir el nombre Jang Geum entorno la mirada de manera peligrosa, al parecer ese nombre le sonaba mucho y le parecía muy molesto tener que saber de él…

-Ese chico, es un libertino, Yeoh Sae, me dijo que él fue quien destruyo el matrimonio de Neiji y Hinata Hyuga, ¿recuerdas ese revuelo?, todos decían que era por un amante, Hinata le dijo a Yeoh Sae, que fue Naruto…

-Con mayor razón debo de conocerlo, será una experiencia interesante, ya que no cualquiera puede salir con ese libertino…

Sasuke se dirigió a la mesa donde lo esperaba Naruto, al verlo el rubio sonrió lamiéndose los labios y Sasuke solo bufo ante la ironía, para Jang Geum, esa era una guerra que mudamente había sido declarada.


	7. 6 charla

Capitulo 6 Charla

Sasuke se sentó de manera elegante delante de Naruto, el rubio tomaba un poco de vino rosado, Vega Sicilia 1966, era uno muy fino y por lo que sabía Sasuke también uno de los más caros que pudieran existir en Japón.

-Me llamo Sasuke, encantado de conocerte Naruto…

-La presentación estaba demás, pero bueno, qué más puedo esperar…- se burlo Naruto de la serenidad de Sasuke que no se turbo en lo más minino ante la agresión de Naruto, parecía divertido de la situación, su amiga Jang Geum se sentó en una mesa cercana a la de Sasuke, pidió una ensalada para cenar y espero para ver lo que sucedia, era demasiado obvia, ya que solo de ver a Sasuke sentarse en la mesa no se fijo como el mesero le ofrecía la silla en sentido opuesto al que ella se dirigía cayéndose en el suelo con un sonoro grito, Naruto y Sasuke se fijaron en la chica, Sasuke se coloco una mano en la frente y Naruto se carcajeo divertido, Sasuke sonrió ligeramente por las comisuras de la boca.

-¡Esta muy mal esa chica!

-No tienes la más remota idea- declaro Sasuke a Naruto que solo sonrió más divertido

-Pero ella no es la mitad de loca que Soon Myh, ella sí que está loca…

-Jang Geum tuvo un novio que le vomito en la boca- declaro Sasuke omitiendo detalles innecesarios- después de eso siguió siendo su amiga… su mejor amiga de hecho…

-Soon Myh, grita terriblemente fuerte, dice que nació en un tren…

-Mi hermano nació en un autobús…

-¿No te parece fantástico tener excelentes temas de conversación?- inquirió Naruto entretenido de la plática que sostenía con el Uchiha.

- Si, esto es mejor de lo que me pareció en un principio…

-¿Y bien Sasuke?... ¿Tú eres varón o doncel?...

-Soy un Uchiha…

-Jajaja, no seas estúpido, te he preguntado bien una cosa y tu no me respondes…

-Puedo elegir entre ser varón o doncel, pero creo que ninguna de ambas me apetecen…- dijo Sasuke repentinamente apagado, Naruto miro a Sasuke como si fuera el mismo, de repente el abismo que los separaba no era más que una simple zanja una muy pequeña, a pesar de que Naruto era doncel, no podía evitar pensar que jamás quería tener hijos, desde que estaba con Orochimaru, lo decidió, no tendría hijos.

En ese silencio ambos chicos aprovecharon para observar el menú y decidieron que nada les apetecía del mismo, Jang Geum por el contrario estaba muy feliz disfrutando de su ensalada gigante, estaba más que otra cosa interesada en ver que reacción tenían ambos chicos frente a frente, Naruto miro a Sasuke y se acerco a su oreja, después de susurrarle algo, el de cabello azabache asintió con la cabeza y se levantaron, dejaron la mesa vacía, mientras la chica suspiraba algo alicaída, debido a la "huida" de ambos ya no podría ver que pasaría, pero pronto su necesidad de observar un buen espectáculo se vería sustituida al ver como llegaba Sakura Haruno y Sai Ne al restaurante en actitud muy melosa, eso era un vil engaño, Sai andaba con Ino la supuesta mejor amiga de Sakura, la chica emocionada saco su celular y marco un número telefónico que al parecer era muy importante…

-¿Ino?, que bueno que te encuentro te quería invitar a cenar al restaurante de Ichiraku… claro que si amiga yo te espero dentro, cerca de las mesas junto a las ventanas… claro amiga te espero… descuida es que hace mucho que no hablamos…- colgó la chica con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro "Por lo menos no me aburriré aquí"…

Naruto y Sasuke se dirigían a un antro muy popular de la ciudad, el "Circus, Circus", ese lugar le agradaba a Sasuke, muchas de las chicas de ese lugar le ayudaban en cuanto tenía problemas y le cubrían las borracheras que llegaba a presentar en caso de pasarse de alcohol, así que más tardaron en llegar que en lo que, por la cantidad de alcohol que les habían obsequiado, estaban ebrios, Naruto no aguantaba tequila y Sasuke decidió embriagarse con vodka, eran un caso perdido.

Naruto y Sasuke bailaban al ritmo de la música electrónica muy pegados uno del otro, pronto las manos de Sasuke estaban en las caderas de Naruto y el rubio pasaba sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke, ninguno de los dos lo percibió, pero se estaban besando, acariciándose por encima de la ropa, pronto la dueña del lugar ordeno que los llevaran a las habitaciones de la parte de atrás, no se podía hacer otra cosa, para evitar la vergüenza que se estaba a punto de cometer.

Sasuke y Naruto se dejaron llevar por el alcohol en sus sistemas, no pudieron evitarlo, es que era un momento y lugar demasiado excitante para ambos; Sasuke parecía más renuente a lo que estaban haciendo pero Naruto no lo iba a dejar ir, no es que no pudiese conseguir a otro sujeto para lo que iba a hacer, pero Sasuke tenía esa… chispa que le atraía de manera loca, era un poco como Orochimaru, Naruto se detuvo momentáneamente de su labor de retirar la camisa de Sasuke de su pecho y se miro asimismo de manera confundida, pero Sasuke se acerco a su rostro y Naruto lo beso demandantemente.

-¡JODEME!- ordeno Naruto a su amante de cabello azabache que lo recostó de inmediato en la cama y empezó a incitarlo con el movimiento de sus caderas, Sasuke aun no se quitaba el pantalón y el bóxer mientras Naruto estaba completamente desnudo a su merced, Sasuke solo saco su miembro y lo introdujo en el recto de Naruto que al sentir ese enorme pedazo de carne emitió un gruñido entre placentero y doloroso.

Sasuke tenía la mente nublada y dispersa de ese lugar, una parte de su cuerpo le impedía detenerse, pero su mente estaba completamente aterrada, definitivamente no podría seguir con ese ritmo, Sasuke tenía ganas de vomitar pero al sentir los dulces labios de Naruto no pudo evitarlo: los devoro, los comió, los consumió… los reclamo como suyos y no iba a permitir que nadie más los tomara.

El rubio tenía un sentimiento de éxtasis, Sasuke era ese amante que tanto había buscado, no podría dejarlo ir ahora que estaban juntos, sabía que ese tipo de oportunidades no se presentaban dos veces en la vida, mucho menos en la vida de Naruto, no señor, estaba decidido: Sasuke Uchiha era el elegido para reemplazar a Orochimaru hasta su regreso.

Cuando Naruto despertó, Sasuke estaba vestido, se arreglaba impecablemente su traje mientras observaba a Naruto desperezarse con un bostezo.

-Deprisa- ordeno Sasuke arrojándole la ropa- te llevare a tu casa…

-Papa está acostumbrado a que llegue tarde o no llegue…

-Te llevare porque ya me voy… esto fue inesperado e insensato, creo que no debemos volvernos a ver…

-No seas idiota, no fue inesperado, yo… bueno, esperaba poder desecharte, lo admito- confeso Naruto ante un sorprendido Sasuke- pero realmente eres bueno en la cama, no sé si lo has hecho antes o no, pero me sentí como… me sentí de maravilla, no quiero que dilemas morales nos separen, descuida, no quedare embarazado tan fácilmente, me cuido desde hace un año…

-No es eso, es solo que me parece inadecuado que…

-¿Te gusto joderme?- pregunto Naruto acercándose a él a gatas sin que la sabana cubriera su desnudez, Sasuke trago saliva mirando como ese rubio mantenía un andar felino que pretendía seducirlo, pronto Sasuke se acerco a la cama para recibir a Naruto entre sus manos tomándolo de las caderas- respóndeme Sasuke…

-Si- dijo sinceramente el Uchiha, Naruto sonrió ante él y lo beso, extrañamente, lo hizo sin rastro alguno de lujuria…

-Entonces no hay porque detenernos, ¿cierto?- dijo Naruto acariciando su mejilla…

-Supongo que no…

Naruto sonrió por última vez mirándose fijamente antes de empezar a devorarse de nuevo, la suerte estaba echada, después de todo, casi todo lo que Naruto había tenido era suerte, Sasuke probablemente solo tendría un poco de suerte de ahora en adelante…


	8. 7 padres

Capitulo 7 Padres

Naruto entraba a su casa un poco tarde como generalmente lo hacía en las mañanas, su padre estaba un poco enfadado, necesitaba saber su padre qué demonios había hecho en toda la noche, además le había prometido que pronto recibiría sus calificaciones de la preparatoria y de esa situación no había recibido ninguna señal de que pronto fuera a recibir las dichosas calificaciones.

-Naruto, rompiste tu promesa, ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- pregunto Minato de manera molesta mientras Naruto se sentaba junto a él tomando su vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Creo que es obvio papa- resoplo enojado Naruto a Minato que solo lazo un ceja en señal de asombro por su cinismo- en un hotel con el chico con el que me enjaretaste… es muy bueno en la cama…

Minato dio un puñetazo en la mesa, estaba enfadado por su cinismo, no podía creer que le había pasado a su dulce hijo, es como si alguien lo hubiera cambiado completamente y estaba frente a un pequeño monstruo y no frente a su hijo que era su mayor orgullo.

-No sé qué te pasa, pero más te vale irle bajando a tu tonito, me temo que no te volverás a ver con el chico Uchiha...- advirtió Minato ante un furioso Naruto que se levantaba con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Me quitas lo único que me hace ligeramente feliz?- susurro Naruto con odio

-¡Lo hago porque te amo!- vocifero Minato

-Es muy tarde para tu amor papa, llegaste 15 años después papa, ya no te necesito hace años que no te necesito…

-Naruto…- hablo en advertencia Minato mientras Naruto se sentaba en su silla con mucha rabia y se mordía los labios mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos- todo el sacrificio que tuvimos que soportar, fue por una vida mejor…

-Hubiera querido a mi papa junto a mí, antes que una vida mejor… ¿Para quién diablos era esa vida mejor?...

-Lo hice por…

-¡Por ti!- grito Naruto- ¡me odias porque yo sobreviví y mama no!, ¡Si mi padrino no hubiera estado junto a mi hubiera estado completamente solo!... ¡TE ODIO!, ¡TE ODIO!... ¡DESEARIA QUE TU TE HUBIERAS IDO A LONDRES Y NO MI PADRINO, ASÍ NO ESTARIA SOLO!

Naruto salió corriendo hacia su habitación encerrándose de un portazo, Minato quedo estático en la cocina mirando al suelo, sabía que Naruto tenía razón en cierta parte, nunca estuvo realmente para él, miro las fotos de sus cumpleaños todas eran iguales, siempre el mismo restaurante, el mismo servicio, siempre estuvo Orochimaru ahí, el traje era diferente pero no había rastro de su presencia en alguna de esas fotos, Minato las arrojo al suelo soltándose a llorar el también, escucho como Naruto bajaba por las escaleras, ni siquiera se despidió salió de la casa cerrando de un portazo, Minato suspiro, si quería a su hijo de vuelta, alejarlo de Sasuke no era la mejor opción.

Naruto salió de su casa envuelto en llanto, no le gustaba ser así de vulnerable tomo su celular y marco el único numero que se le ocurrió…

-¿Sasuke?... ¿Puedes venir por mi?

Sasuke llego a su casa después de dejar a Naruto en la suya, sabía que sus familiares estarían sumamente angustiados pero no pudo evitar que pasara lo que había sucedido esa noche, siendo honesto, era una de las mejores noches de su vida, eso no podía negarlo.

En cuanto entro a su casa lo recibió su abuelo que lo envió directamente a su habitación por la parte de atrás evitando la puerta de la habitación de su padre, era más que obvio que el mayor si se había dado cuenta de su ausencia y lo había cubierto con su padre.

-Si Fugaku pregunta tu llegaste a eso de las 2:00 am, le dices que llegaste un poco borracho y que yo te lleve a tu cama, no le vayas a decir que llegaste a las 7:00 am crudo…- suplico su abuelo que portaba esa mascara naranja que tanto le agradaba a Sasuke

-Gracias Tobi- Sasuke abrazo a su abuelo que gustoso lo recibió entre sus brazos como aquel lindo niño que parecía un pajarito por su dulzura y que se encontraba felizmente empezando su nuevo viaje por el mundo.

Sasuke bajo a desayunar solo media hora después de haber llegado a su habitación, la treta había funcionado y su padre solo lo reprendió levemente de haber llegado tarde y gracias a todos los dioses que se le ocurrieron a Sasuke agradecer que, había heredado la cara de borracho compulsivo sin ningún síntoma de su abuelo Tobi, que miraba orgulloso a su nieto que parecía indiferente a lo que pasaba con su estomago y cabeza.

Realmente la vida de Sasuke era mucho mejor que la vida de Naruto, el tenia a las personas más importantes a su lado y eran aquellas que ni en las malas lo habían abandonado, miro a Fugaku y a Tobi, recordando lo que Naruto le había dicho en su auto mientras lo llevaba a su casa, el siempre estuvo solo, sin su madre ni su padre: uno muerto y el otro con tanto trabajo como para realmente prestarle atención se sentía en verdad solo.

-¿Quién…?- Sasuke saco su celular de su bolsillo del pantalón que se encontraba en una silla cerca de su buro, Naruto era quien le hablaba, después de contestar afirmo estar ahí en unos quince minutos, le dijo que fuera paciente… Sasuke se cambio a toda velocidad y anuncio que iba a volver a salir, se dirigió velozmente a la casa de ese rubio que le había regalado los instantes más eróticos de su vida para volverlo a ver, lo necesitaba, no solo por el sexo de ese maravilloso cuerpo sino porque realmente se identificaba con ese lindo rubio que era su mejor confidente, no tenía la más remota idea de cómo había logrado tener esa identificación con Naruto, pero sabía que ese chico en realidad no era malo, solo estaba desorientado. Al llegar noto a Naruto desconsolado y sollozante, así que lo hizo abordar rápido su auto llevándoselo lejos de ahí, cerca del mirador de la ciudad, Naruto no protesto, no quería ni le apetecía sexo en ese momento, lo que quería era alguien que lo escuchara y el indicado seria Sasuke… pese a que solo lo vio como un amante más, de verdad confiaba en él, le agradaba Sasuke… más de lo que probablemente debería agradarle. En ese lindo mirador abrazados, sentían que el tiempo en verdad no pasaba, Naruto adoraba a Sasuke de esa manera, solo para y por él.


	9. 8 la escuela

Capitulo 8 La escuela.

Después de su intima platica, Naruto había decidió transferirse a la misma escuela que la de Sasuke, para él sería lo más cercano a un verdadero amigo que nunca había tenido; el traslado necesitaba apoyo de su padre que sospechosamente no se negó, ni siquiera al saber que la escuela estaba a más de una hora de camino, que gracias a sus lujos se reduciría el tiempo a solo 45 minutos, pronto quedo firmado la autorización, así de esa manera Naruto estaba sellando sin querer un contrato invisible de unión, entre él y Sasuke, que de alguna perversa manera ya le pertenecía, solo a él.

Sasuke se entero del traslado de Naruto en la comida que tuvo con su amiga Jang Geum que estaba muy feliz de contarle como había arruinado la relación entre Sai e Ino llamándola al restaurant.

-¿Acaso no tienes conciencia?- preguntaba Sasuke a su amiga que estaba sonriente

-Es que fue muy divertido… aun más cuando Ino le arrojo la ensalada de manzana a Sakura, parecía toda una frutera, más si le agregas que su cabello es rosa…

-Eres mala- asevero Sasuke- solo espero que no te metas de esa manera en mi relación con Naruto porque si no…

-Espera- pidió Jang Geum a su amigo algo sorprendida- ¿Tú relación con Naruto?

-Si- aclaro Sasuke- nos hicimos novios o algo así…

-Debe de ser tu fiance…

-No lo llames así, no es agradable escucharlo, mucho menos de tus labios Jang Geum te conozco demasiado bien…

-Está bien Sasuke, no lo molestare en el instituto lo prometo…

-¿Cómo que en el instituto?- pregunto Sasuke entornando la mirada, Jang Geum se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo…

-Me entere por Yeoh Sae, que se había traslado a nuestro instituto, me parece que fue algo de lo más correcto, no mucho pero lo fue…

-Necesito hablar con él antes de que cometa esa locura, estoy seguro de que será toda una locura…

-¿Por qué estas tan angustiado?

-Neiji se volvió profesor de la escuela…- aclaro Sasuke a su amiga que solo emitió un grito de sorpresa que rápidamente fue callado por su amigo al comunicarse con Naruto…

Naruto estaba ansioso, no estaba acostumbrado a que en una escuela lo recibieran ya conocidos para su persona; salió de paseo con Jang Geum y su novio Yosuke, fueron al cine y al Gotcha, Sasuke no los pudo acompañar debido a que estaba en una importante cita personal, Jang Geum y su novio, mejor amigo de Sasuke, sabían de que se trataba, estaba en el hospital, para checar que su cuerpo estuviera en optimas condiciones, desde lo de Gato, había tenido ligeros problemas respecto a su aparato inmunológico, pero las revisiones mensuales demostraban que no estaba tan mal como pensaban y que pronto los odiosos y engorrosos tratamientos en los cuales se veía liado; días antes de entrar a la escuela fue a una cena con su novio y con nuevos conocidos para él, Suigetsu y Karin, amigos de Sasuke desde hacía unos años, aunque Sasuke le había comentado a Naruto que era amigo de Suigetsu para que Karin no quisiera cogerlo (literalmente hablando), Sai y Sakura que eran compañeros de Sasuke de la escuela y que por el momento usaban la cena para anunciar que se habían vuelto oficialmente novios y no amantes (como oportunamente aclaro Jang Geum) y por último a nada más y a nadie menos que su maestro pervertido Kakashi Hatake que le daría algebra avanzada, Naruto no era bueno en el aspecto intelectual, pero por alguna maldita razón que nadie entendía podía sobrevivir en esa difícil materia .

Naruto se alisto para dirigirse hacia su nueva escuela y miro a su padre que parecía perdido viendo su cabello…

-Minato, ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido de la reacción de quien hasta entonces consideraba más un amigo que su padre

-Quisiera saber… ¿Qué tipo de relación llevabas con Orochimaru?

-…- Naruto se turbo ante el comentario de su padre, pero de inmediato recupero la compostura-la normal entre un padrino y un ahijado…

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Minato enfatizando el tono de investigación…

-Claro- dijo Naruto esta vez más seguro de lo que decía…

-Date prisa hijo, se te hará tarde, en la escuela no permiten los retrasos de más de 15 minutos…

-Sí, te veré en la noche, Sasuke me invito a comer…

-Que te valla muy bien, hijo, no te olvides de llamar si necesitas algo…

Sasuke llego mucho tiempo antes a la escuela que Naruto necesitaba averiguar si Neiji sería un maestro que estaría en constante acercamiento con Naruto o podrían con algo de astucia y ayuda de sus amigos evitar a ese indeseable sujeto que pensándolo bien, no era indeseable, solo molesto si usaba el pasado de Naruto en su contra.

Sasuke había decidido que su trabajo de investigación acerca de Neiji seria de manera muy inteligente si le pedía ayuda a su abuelo Tobi, que siempre lo ayudaba; su abuelo logro averiguar que Neiji no era profesor de tiempo completo y que si organizaban de manera correcta sus horarios podrían evitarlo a toda costa, Sasuke le mintió a su abuelo al decirle que lo hacía porque no le agradaba ese maestro ya que decían que era un profesor muy estricto y que realmente le gustaría descansar en ese momento tan crucial de su educación.

Naruto vio a Sasuke en la entrada, y se bajo mucho antes de llegar a la reja y abrazo a su novio… era curioso, nunca había tenido un novio, siempre había sido un amante… Naruto se turbo brevemente pero, Sasuke le beso la frente mientras cargaba sus cosas se sintió repentinamente, como nunca se había sentido… feliz.

* * *

**graxias por esperarme tanto tiempo y hacer esta su historia favorita:**

**Rianne black**

**izumieri**

**usu666**

**monn-9215**

**catuna caty**

**shinigami XD**

**kenichh**

**kenia-chan**

**tsuande 25**

**ayumi lee**

**kalishto azula**

**lilipotter**

**marce capuccino**

**ginna**

**jinjuriki del Jubi**

**y aprovecho para hacer propaganda de una historia que publicare, porfa leanla y me dicen que tal va...**

**Oliver pide un agradeciemiento a su talento enfermo y bizarro, espera un review con su nombre en el...**

**howling- out**


	10. 9 reflexiones

Capitulo 9 Reflexión

Naruto llego a casa después de un día cansado de clases, estaba exhausto, tener a tu novio en la escuela, presuponía un gasto de energía extra ya que, muchos donceles y chicas querían con Sasuke y el debía de marcar los límites con su pareja y Naruto era muy posesivo, así que su tiempo se veía dividido entre sus clases y hacerles a todos entender que Sasuke era suyo y de nadie más.

-Buenas tardes Naruto- saludo Minato sentado en la mesa del comedor, esperándolo para comer como últimamente lo hacía desde que se volvió novio de Sasuke.

-Hola, Minato- contesto Naruto con una sonrisa permitiéndose regalarle una sonrisa y un beso en la frente al hombre que le había dado la vida, ambos rubios se sorprendieron ante lo que había pasado frente a él.

-Ha… Hay tu comida favorita Naruto- murmuro Minato que estaba muy sorprendido de lo que había hecho su hijo, no había recibido un beso de su hijo desde que este tenía 12 años, y ya habían pasado 4 años desde que todo había cambiado entre ellos, inclusive como lo llamaba.

-Gracias- musito Naruto sentándose a comer, el también estaba sorprendido de lo que había hecho en un acto de completa relajación, recordó que desde que tuvo una relación con Orochimaru, decidió no besar a su padre nunca más, se sentía de alguna manera indigno y no entendía el porqué se sentía de esa manera con el… se suponía que no estaba haciendo nada malo con Orochimaru ¿O sí?

Minato sirvió la comida para empezar la comida, estaban de cierto modo algo confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, no podían explicarse como un simple acto hacia su persona podía ponerlo a pensar de manera muy exhaustiva, no estaba completamente satisfecho con su persona, pero… el que Naruto lo haya besado, ya significaba algo, significaba que por lo menos el ya podía sentirse de alguna manera perdonado, no podía decir que lo suficientemente perdonado, pero si lo necesario para estar en paz con su hijo.

Naruto comía entusiasmado la comida que su padre había preparado para el sin percatarse como su padre lo miraba de manera escrutadora y es que no era difícil entender como su padre había relacionado los reproches de Naruto hacia su persona con la visita de campo a la casa de Orochimaru, estaba molesto, no furioso. ¿Qué carajos había hecho Orochimaru en ese tiempo?... _"…¡DESEARIA QUE TU TE HUBIERAS IDO A LONDRES Y NO MI PADRINO, ASÍ NO ESTARIA SOLO!"…_ Orochimaru… toda su vida ejercía delante de él, por y para él.

-¿Qué tal si mañana me presentas a tu novio?... Invítalo a cenar…

-Así lo hare- confirmo Naruto feliz de poder contar con una verdadera familiaridad con su padre, estaba muy emocionado.

* * *

En la noche Naruto no dejo de soñar con que Orochimaru regresaba y quería tenerlo de nuevo entre su cama y entre sus brazos, pero… cuando sentía una cantidad indescriptible de placer, no veía el rostro de Orochimaru, el veía el rostro de Sasuke proporcionarle ese inmenso placer en su cuerpo…

Despertó muy agitado, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, su sueño erótico, su fantasía más mórbida era el estar con Sasuke, Naruto se mordió los labios, no entendía que pasaba con su amante que le daba una sensación de completa saciedad, estaba harto de que eso pasara, de que no pudiese ser feliz.

-Tengo la sensación de vivir una pesadilla…- murmuro Naruto en la noche tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo pero no lográndolo intento caminar un poco en su casa… se dirigió a la habitación de su padre que aun seguía trabajando en su laptop, debido a la gran cantidad de negocios que debía de atender para su subsistencia tan acomodada que poseían.

-¿Estas despierto Minato?- pregunto Naruto el adulto se inmuto momentáneamente pero se quito los lentes e hizo a un lado la laptop por un momento.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?

-Venia a preguntarte…- Naruto se mordió la lengua antes de seguir- quiero platicar contigo, es que no puedo dormir, digo si no te molesta…

-Ven a sentarte conmigo- indico Minato afirmativamente, el joven rubio se sentó de inmediato, sin mucha reserva se acerco a su padre que de manera apresurada le dio espacio en su espaciosa cama y le prestó atención de inmediato. Parecía preocupado por Naruto y es que Naruto nunca se había visto tan confundido, de hecho, Naruto era un pequeño adulto que entendía mejor las cosas que muchos de sus socios más viejos.

-Me encuentro un poco confundido, no sé qué hacer, en realidad no se qué hacer…

-Dime que te ocurre- pidió Minato tratando de darle un poco de confort al chico rubio pasándole un brazo por detrás de la espalda, Naruto se encogió refugiando su rostro en el pecho del adulto, que acaricio el cabello de su joven hijo.

-¿Qué pasaría, si tú crees estar enamorado de alguien pero, sueñas con otra persona?- pregunto Naruto con calma como tratando de explicarse a si mismo lo que le había dicho a su padre. Minato razono por un momento lo que Naruto le había preguntado y después de fruncir un poco el ceño, respondió

-Creo que significaría, que tu realmente no amas a esa persona, que solo fue un espejismo en tu vida y que realmente no ha dejado estragos dentro de ella, creo que te ha confundido, porque, el amor verdadero no confunde, solo hay uno, tus sueños son un reflejo de tu mente, ella no puede equivocarse… tu corazón no se equivoca…

-Pero…

-¿El amor de equivoca?- pregunto Minato al aire, no hacia Naruto antes de contestarse- yo no lo creo así, de hecho creo que el amor, es lo único que no se puede equivocar en este mundo, desearía poder ayudarte, pero no sé como vives tu amor…

-Solo… desearía estar con Sasuke, no solo por hoy o mañana, sino por siempre…

-Creo que eso es amor, pero tranquilízate, el amor de tu vida a veces no llega a los 16 años…

-¿Puede llegar a los 12?- pregunto Naruto

-No lo creo, quien te diga que es amor, te engaña, eres muy pequeño para entender entre el amor y peor aún, lo que conlleva el acto de amar…

Naruto se soltó a llorar en el hombro de su padre, murmuraba tantas cosas a la vez que le fue imposible a Minato entender que le sucedia, pero si le dio una idea de lo que debería de hacer, con fuerza lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo y dejo que llorase todo lo que tuviera que llorar, no podía detenerse, estaba explotando… ¿era cierto?... ¿Orochimaru se había burlado de él?... ¡No!, ¡NO ERA VERDAD!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó en la cama de su padre, ya eran pasadas del medio día, por lo tanto no había ido a la escuela, estaba muy deprimido, su padre le había llevado el desayuno a la cama y apenas y lo probo, Minato confundido por lo que su hijo atravesaba, llamo a Sasuke para que fuese a verlo a la salida de su colegio y que el rubio se animara un poco.

-¿Se puede?- Sasuke asomo su cabeza en la habitación, pero Naruto no respondió, Sasuke entro dejando unas flores y una caja de chocolates en la mesita de noche, el rubio se giro cuando sintió que la cama se movía, vio a Sasuke- Tu padre me dijo que…

Naruto se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar de nuevo, Sasuke lo sujeto con fuerza mientras lo interrogaba, el rubio, con mucho miedo lo miro al rostro, estaba desesperado.

-He hecho cosas terribles, estoy seguro que nunca podrás perdonarme todo lo que he hecho…

-No me importa lo que hayas hecho, sino lo que ahora haces, tu pasado no te marca, eso yo lo sé muy bien…

-Sasuke…

-Nada, Naruto, tu pasado nunca nos va alcanzar y sabes porque, porque no tiene la más mínima importancia, no nos interesa y no nos afecta…

Naruto beso a Sasuke en los labios dejándose llevar por un momento completamente tierno, no podía creer como su cuerpo, su mente y su alma, se dejaban llevar por ese momento completamente tierno y bello.

* * *

Minato que escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta, estaba pensativo ¿Qué era lo que Naruto ocultaba con tanto ahincó?.

* * *

continuara


	11. 10 deseos

Capitulo 10 deseos

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la habitación del rubio, aprovechando que su padre no estaba, estaban teniendo sexo; Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, lamiendo el miembro del Uchiha, que gemía con placer al sentir la boca de Naruto atendiendo su miembro como solía hacerlo para Orochimaru, el rubio entorno la mirada con enojo… no era para ese tipo, era para su Sasuke.

Naruto se levanto y sentó sobre Sasuke besando sus labios mientras el de pelo azabache acariciaba su redondo trasero con firmeza y suavidad, Naruto se introdujo lentamente el miembro erecto, que para alguien sin experiencia, hubiese sido todo un reto o una pesadilla, Naruto se empezó a balancear una y otra vez contra su novio, mientras notaba como este acariciaba su cabello y besaba sus labios y mejillas…

"Eso es" pensó Naruto gimiendo fuertemente al sentir la masturbación de su novio "Orochimaru nunca me trato así… nunca hice el amor con él"

Sasuke aumentaba la velocidad de sus caricias sobre el miembro de su amante que empezaba a balancearse con irritabilidad entre sus piernas, como le dolía que su corazón, llorase por alguien como un Orochimaru… pero Sasuke curaba todas esas heridas… ni aun en ese momento de exquisito placer, le dejaba de preguntar por su bienestar, placer, comodidad… en todo momento estaba primero Naruto.

-Sasuke, no quiero separarme de ti nunca…- murmuraba el rubio con delicadeza después de explotar entre ambos, Sasuke le acariciaba el cabello de forma delicada y sonreía con dulzura, por un momento le gano la risa al recordar como Jang Geum se burlaba de el por vomitarle en la boca… "de seguro terminaras asqueando al pobre hombre que se acueste contigo…"

-Nada mi amor- respondió Sasuke a la muda pregunta de Naruto de porque su risa- solo que yo tampoco deseo separarme de ti nunca…

* * *

Minato llego a su casa algo tarde y al no ver los muchachos en la sala o en el comedor, presupuso que estaban viendo una película en la habitación de Naruto así que entro sin tocar pero de inmediato salió disparado y con ligero sonrojo en su rostro, los chicos no estaban precisamente descansando, más bien estaban en una actividad bastante privada…

-¡No me hagan caso!... ¡Ustedes sigan!...

Minato se dirigió a su cuarto y se metió con un fuerte portazo, estaba rojo de vergüenza y al mismo tiempo de burla, el de joven, estando con su novia en un momento igual de íntimo lo descubrieron y el padre de su novia casi lo mata… Minato se rio en voz baja cuando recordó que tuvo que salir corriendo por una ventana con solo su bóxer y pantalones en la mano para salvar su virilidad.

-¡Discúlpeme señor!- gritaba Sasuke aterrado mientras él y Naruto se vestían a toda carrera para ver a Minato que controlaba su risa lo mejor que podía- ¡NO volverá a pasar!...

-No te preocupes, mejor vamos a cenar…- contesto Minato desde su habitación- cenaremos fuera, para que no ocurra algo extraño…

-Danos diez minutos papá- pidió Naruto mientras veía que ropa ponerse y Sasuke se quitaba de nuevo la ropa para ducharse a toda velocidad, no quería ir a cenar con su suegro apestando a sexo.

* * *

Tobi estaba atacado de la risa cuando Sasuke llego a la casa unas dos horas después y le conto que lo habían descubierto, el adulto se sostenía el estomago mientras su nieto se encogía de mal humor, le parecía que lo que le paso con su suegro era todo, menos una situación divertida, eso le hacía enojar, pero también temer, su padre aun no lo sabía y Minato no parecía dispuesto a morderse la lengua por mucho tiempo.

-¿Crees que me delate?- pregunto Sasuke a su abuelo que se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos mientras parecía meditar algo.

-No. Sinceramente no creo que lo haga… pero Sasuke, tu… bueno, pensé que después de lo que te paso con… ya sabes, creí que no querías tener hijos…

-¿Qué tiene que ver "eso" con lo que paso hoy?

-Naruto es un doncel, en cualquier momento con un mínimo descuido, podría quedar embarazado, y si eso pasa estarás en graves problemas y no me refiero a tu padre o al de él, sino que no creo que estés listo para afrontar el hecho de que serás padre…

Sasuke bajo la vista aterrado, tenía razón. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su abuelo tenía razón…

-Nos cuidaremos mucho… no creo que Naruto tampoco quiera tener por ahora hijos- musito Sasuke a su abuelo que solo asintió en forma discreta a su respuesta.

* * *

Naruto estaba viendo una película de terror con su padre en su habitación, tenia muchísimo miedo y no podía controlarse, cada vez más se agitaba y gritaba de manera espantadísima al mirar las escenas de la película, además de que se empezó a sentir mal de repente, vomito inesperadamente sobre su cama y se desmayo.

-Naruto- lo llamo su padre alarmado- ¡Naruto!... ¡Iruka, ven rápido llama a Jiraya, es una emergencia…!

Minato cargaba a su hijo y lo llevaba a su habitación, ya que su cama estaba llena de vomito y no se podía atender de manera correcta a Naruto, Iruka informo que el doctor llegaría en no menos de veinte minutos, Minato se asusto y espero al médico que era uno de sus mejores amigos además de que había sido el médico que había traído al mundo a Naruto.

Jiraya llego a la mansión de los Namikaze y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Naruto, lo reviso y le pidió a Minato que lo esperara afuera mientras platicaba con el rubio de un tema personal. Jiraya era también el médico personal de Naruto y su sexólogo de cabecera (N/ de Kana: aquí yo modifique esto, Oliver había escrito que era su ginecólogo de cabecera… no me pareció correcto, ya que Naruto no es mujer).

-Naruto, ¿Hace cuantas semanas que no te aplicas las inyecciones anticonceptivas?...

-Creo que desde hace unas…- Naruto hizo la cuenta exacta y no había errores, desde que inicio su relación con Sasuke- hace dos meses…

-Naruto, necesito que estés preparado para esto… me temo que puedas estar embarazado, no es un temor, más bien es una sospecha, pero quiero que lo vayas pensando muy bien…

- No puede ser cierto… no…

-Naruto se que se oye terrible pero…

-No, no lo entiendes Jiraya, ese era mi deseo tener un hijo de mi Sasuke… quiero tener un hijo del amor de mi vida… quiero tener un pedacito de mi hombre en mi… ¡ESTOY FELIZ!...

Jiraya sonrió circunstancialmente y decidió guardar silencio respecto a su diagnostico a Minato, dejaría que se enterara él solo, no porque fuera malo, sino porque Naruto merecía tener aun un margen bien definido de su privacidad.

* * *

**Oliver dice: "FELICITENME A MI!!!"**

**Howling dice: out.**

**Gracias por leernos, nos veremos pronto ah!!! si, Una amistad ya tiene continuacion, se llama Un noviazgo... decidi explotar mi mente y aver si les gusta...**

**Howling-out.**


	12. 11 tacticas

Capitulo 11 tácticas.

Naruto sonreía felizmente al acariciar su vientre que probablemente ya tenía una nueva vida en su interior, era difícil decir que estaba asustado, más bien se notaba entusiasmado, su padre solo sabía que Naruto tenía un ligerísimo malestar mensual que solía tener cada vez más frecuentemente… Minato recordó que la primera vez que Naruto le pidió ir con su sexólogo, fue después de la visita a la casa de campo de Orochimaru.

_Flashback_

_Jiraya dejo que Naruto se cambiara a solas después de su revisión, el niño empezó a vestirse en el biombo desplegado en el consultorio mientras Minato esperaba afuera impaciente viendo como varios donceles se lo comían con la mirada, sonreía nervioso porque entendía que por su juventud fuera aun un partido muy agradable, pero no podía evitar sentirse cohibido._

_-He terminado de revisar a Naruto- anuncio Jiraya a Minato que sonrió de oreja a oreja- Es un niño muy responsable de su sexualidad…_

_-¿A qué te refieres Jiraya?_

_-Bueno, un doncel no suele venir a un sexólogo hasta los dieciséis años, época en la cual regularmente inician su vida sexual…- dijo rápidamente Jiraya a Minato que se hubiese percatado de la mentira si no se sintiera tan cohibido en el lugar_

_-Bueno, Naruto quiere saber cómo ser responsable en su vida sexual, me parece bien, creo que lo ayudara mucho… _

_Fin del flashback_

"¿Y si Jiraya se refería a que Naruto ya tenía una actividad sexual activa?" se pregunto Minato mientras su hijo descansaba en la cama, "¿Y si fue porque temía un embarazo?, si eso es cierto es porque mantuvo una relación sexual con Orochimaru o alguien de la servidumbre… lo segundo queda descartado, recuerdo que Naruto me conto que Anko se había equivocado de fecha y no tuvieron más servidumbre que ellos mismos… Naruto, hijo mío, ¿Qué te hizo Orochimaru?"

* * *

Minato se dirigió al consultorio de Jiraya con muchos nervios, sabía que Jiraya no le diría nada, sino sentía que Naruto estuviera en peligro, Minato apretó los puños de forma agresiva, necesitaba saber toda la verdad, necesitaba proteger a Naruto de todo y todos… Orochimaru, algo ya no le sonaba bien, nada bien… ese nombre… era un nombre maldito.

-Buenos días Jiraya- saludo Minato con una sonrisa de circunstancias

-Buenos días Minato, que te trae por este lugar, no habías venido desde la primera cita de Naruto… solo nos vemos en las cenas y cuando voy a tu casa…

-¿Qué le ocurre a Naruto?

Jiraya suspiro con algo de molestia, sabía que el interrogatorio sería muy duro, era difícil de explicarlo, por un lado estaba su silencio ético y por el otro el probable bienestar de su paciente, necesitaba deliberar un poco con su "yo" medico y su "yo" amigo.

* * *

Sasuke visitaba a Naruto en su casa, porque le había avisado Minato a Sasuke que el rubio se sentía mal y no iría de nuevo a la escuela; Sasuke que conocía el estricto sistema de la escuela, prefirió mantenerlo al corriente ya que de lo contrario, reprobaría.

-Hola, mi amor-saludo Sasuke a su rubio novio que lo beso con mucha ternura y recibió las libretas que el azabache tenia- ¿Te encuentres mucho mejor?

-Si- susurro Naruto con dulzura, deseaba decirle todo a Sasuke, quería decirle que estaba embarazado y que pronto tendrían una nueva vida entre sus brazos, pero no podía evitar temer que Sasuke se negase a tenerlo, la plática que habían tenido antes, era muy elocuente.

-Naruto- hablo de repente Sasuke- mi abuelito platico conmigo, de lo que ha sucedido… está preocupado de que tu y yo quedemos embarazados y…

-¡Sasuke!- grito Minato sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes- que bueno que estas aquí, Naruto te tiene buenas noticias… ¿Se las has dicho ya?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Naruto

-A que más Sasuke, Orochimaru va a volver, pronto conocerás a su padrino….

-¿¡QUE!?- grito Naruto desenfocado, sujeto su rostro y tenia nauseas, Minato esperaba una reacción así, Sasuke lo sujeto y le pregunto si estaba bien, sino se sentía mal, se sentía muy cansado y molesto. Minato, vio la reacción como algo normal, con esta reacción, pudo deducir que lo que el terapeuta le indicaba acerca de las reacciones de Naruto hacia Orochimaru, podrían deberse a un síndrome de Estocolmo, y Naruto pese ser agredido por Orochimaru, se hubiese visto afectado por ese mal.

_Flashback_

_-Entonces, usted sospecha de que Naruto pudo ser abusado por su padrino, durante su ausencia- cuestiono rápidamente el terapeuta Yamato a la duda de Minato, que se sentía con algo de culpa- no tiene nada de que culparse, muchos de los depredadores sexuales, son personas envolventes, que no solo abusan del infante, sino de la familia cercana, sin que exista sobre ellos, una real culpa, si ese hombre ha estado cerca de Naruto desde que el nació, tenía todas las posibilidades de hacerlo desde que usted le dejo una oportunidad…_

_-No sé qué hacer- confeso Minato después de unos minutos de silencio- Naruto tiene ahora una buena relación, no quiero echarla a perder, el… esta tan feliz…_

_-Lo mejor es que haga una pequeña prueba antes de indagar directamente sobre Naruto o el ambiente que lo rodea, aplique una estrategia de dominio, dígale que ese hombre vuelva, si de verdad puede echar a perder una buena relación, entonces el buscara desesperadamente no tener contacto de nuevo con él, sin importar si aun sigue bajo su control o no… debe de tener cuidado, son personas violentas… y más peligroso que nunca para Naruto, aun más estando el embarazado… _

_Fin del flashback_

-No debes de emocionarte antes de tiempo, Naruto, no me lo ha confirmado del todo…- dijo Minato viendo como Sasuke le daba un poco de agua tratando de que su novio no se sintiera más incomodo de lo que estaba- Sasuke, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro…

- Naruto necesita tomar una medicina y la deje en la mesa de la sala… ¿la puedes traer?…

-sí, enseguida vuelvo Naruto- Sasuke le dio un suave beso en los labios y salió de la habitación mientras Naruto se sujetaba la cabeza

-No le diré a Sasuke que estas embarazado, eso lo debes de decir tu… pero date prisa Naruto, tu cuerpo no tardara en delatarte… no quiero que te encuentres en problemas de esa índole, pero debes de darte prisa- comento Minato en voz baja mientras Naruto asentía con la cabeza y derramaba una lagrima por su mejilla izquierda

-Si Sasuke no quiere apoyarme… ¿Tu lo harías?- pregunto en un susurro Naruto a su padre que se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Sí, no dudaría en hacerlo, es más, yo mismo veré la forma en que Sasuke lo entienda…- Sasuke entro a la habitación y enseño las medicinas que llevaba en la mano

-Fueron las únicas que encontré…-señalo Sasuke algo avergonzado, llevando solo un frasco en la mano.

-Esas son- indico Minato tomando el frasco y dándole una pastilla a Naruto con un vaso de agua- debes de tomar una cada 12 horas…

-Gracias papá- susurro Naruto mientras las recibía y las tomaba- Sasuke… ¿Puedes quedarte a dormir hoy?...

-Claro… si usted me da permiso…- indico respetuosamente Sasuke a Minato que asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde se quedara Naruto?, ¿Aquí o en la recamara de huéspedes?...

-Conmigo- dijo Naruto con una significativa mirada a su padre que asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno… iré un momento a mi habitación y luego los acompañare a cenar – indico Minato a los jóvenes que se acomodaban en la cama amplia de dos plazas para ver el televisor un rato- no hagan "ejercicios" Naruto está débil…

-¡PAPÁ!- exclamo Naruto ruborizado, Minato sonrió para sí mismo y al cerrar la puerta frunció el ceño molesto… Orochimaru no debía volver… no hasta que su nieta hubiera nacido y Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran muy lejos de sus manos donde nunca, NUNCA pudiera lastimarlos.

* * *

lamento el retraso, estudio en la universidad y pues se me complica un poco... hasta la proxima!!!!!


	13. 12 aventuras

**Antes que nada, mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, estoy en una etapa muy fuerte debido a la pérdida de dos de mis seres más queridos y que mucho o poco eran parte de mi pilar… eso es mi pretexto, no actualizare muy seguido pero tratare de que sean muchos capítulos de golpe… no como hoy. :-3.. hasta la próxima!**

* * *

Capitulo 12 Aventuras psicoprofilacticas.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se entero que estaba embarazado, el chico rubio no controlaba sus nauseas ni mareos, los antojos de comida súper fina, le empezaban a preocupar a Minato… a su "pequeño" hijo no le gustaban, pero a su nieto si… el rubio mayor se rio de la situación pero le puso una comprensa de agua fría en la cabeza…

-Con esto se te bajara el mareo… tu abuelita Tsunade hacia eso con tu mami- explicaba amorosamente Minato a Naruto que parecía asustado de lo pasaba, no debían de olvidar que solo tenía 16 años y muy probablemente sería un pa´ soltero Naruto sonrió melancólico al recordar a su mami… estaba muy feliz en su cama siendo mimado por su papa, que no se despego de su lado ni un segundo… aun tenía mucho miedo de que Sasuke no aceptara su embarazo y lo dejara, ese pensamiento lo hacía llorar fuertemente en el pecho de su padre por horas, pero el que Sasuke aceptara o no a su bebe lo que más le preocupaba era de hecho que Orochimaru volviera a romper su sueño… si el volvía, todo seguiría el curso que era de antes: su padre creyéndolo seguro lo dejaría de nuevo con Orochimaru y este vería la manera de alejarlo definitivamente de Sasuke, su hijo… tembló un poco y no solo por un nuevo paño de agua fría en su frente sino porque temió por su bebe…

-Papi…- dijo infantilmente Naruto a Minato mientras este se sorprendió un poco y asintió con la cabeza- no me dejaras solo de nuevo… ¿Verdad?...

-Eso ya no pasara, te cuidare solo yo de ahora en adelante- contesto en un susurro Minato acariciando el cabello rubio de su hijo y sonriendo con tristeza pensando en cuanto tiempo había tardado en hacer eso.

* * *

Sasuke estaba ya sospechando algo antes de que los rubios Namikaze se decidieran en decirle algo: Naruto era muy pudoroso respecto a sus días "especiales" y nunca se dejaba tocar o nadaba en la escuela, pero últimamente eso no había sucedido, ni siquiera Naruto había tenido que salir corriendo a una farmacia para conseguir sus protectores que siempre olvidaba (N/ de Oliver: eso siempre le pasa a mi novia… pero no les digan que les dije…) y no lo hacía, Sasuke tenía una prueba de embarazo en sus manos… necesitaba saber la verdad, no quería dejar a Naruto solo si eso que pensaba era realidad necesitaba ayuda y no se refería a la monetaria sino a la emocional.

-Bueno… me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Tendrá de casualidad una cita disponible el psicólogo Yamato Tenzen?...

* * *

-Buenos días señor- saludo Sasuke a Minato un sábado en la mañana en la cual se había acercado a la casa del rubio para visitarlos de sorpresa, Naruto que estaba revisando la ropa que tenía en su armario no noto cuando Sasuke entro a su habitación.

-¿Qué tanto haces?- pregunto el moreno mientras Naruto se daba vuelta ligeramente sorprendido al verse sorprendido por la presencia de Sasuke ahí en su habitación, el Uchiha se sentó en la cama de su novio mientras se ponía una camisa color negro a juego con su pantalón blanco.

-Checo mi ropa, quiero que este impecable para el fin de semana, papa me llevara a un viaje de negocios…- explico Naruto a Sasuke que se mordió los labios esperando una oportunidad para hablar seriamente de lo que tenía en mente desde hacía varios días.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- tanteo el terreno Sasuke de manera suave hacia su novio que se volteo lentamente sonriéndole con su estilo de ocultar algo.

-Lo que quieras…

-¿Cuándo tendrás tu periodo…?... es que ya se atraso varios días…- explico Sasuke a Naruto que quedo con la boca abierta tratando de asimilar lo que Sasuke le insinuaba, Naruto trato de mentir hasta que Sasuke saco de su bolsillo trasero una prueba casera de embarazo.

-Quiero que te la hagas y me digas el resultado…

-Sasuke no me hagas esto…- suplico el rubio con lagrimas en sus ojos creyendo que si confirmaba su embarazo el de cabello azabache lo abandonaría para siempre, pero Sasuke, confirmando su sospecha lo tomo del rostro y le dio un beso en la frente…

-Estoy feliz, de saberlo…- dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a Naruto- solo debes de confiar en mí, yo… necesito ayuda por algo que me paso muchos años atrás, pero no quiero que te preocupes, nunca te dejare solo, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo

-Yo… sabia que tu nunca nos dejarías solos… yo en verdad lo sabia…- murmuro el rubio abrazándose a Sasuke y derramando lagrimas de felicidad en sus hombros- yo lo sabia…

Minato que escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta sonrió, estaba tranquilo, esperaba poder arreglar todo antes de que su nieto naciera, Minato suspiro una vez más antes de dirigirse a su habitación a fingir que miraba televisión y que no había escuchado nada innecesario en la plática de la joven pareja que estaba en la habitación de su rubio hijo…. Minato se sonrojo de repente recordando que es lo que esos dos hacían cuando estaban en cancha libre de su poder y autoridad…

-Bueno… confiare en ellos por esta vez… creo que le hablare a Madara, si le hablo primero a Fugaku, impedirá que mis hijo tenga la boda que anhela…- Minato tomo su celular y marco al señor de la máscara naranja, se rio al escuchar el buzón de voz que decía que no contestaba porque se encontraba en una clase de meditación profunda donde aprendería a sacar el animal que llevaba dentro- me sorprende que Sasuke sea aun bastante cuerdo…

* * *

Sasuke se quedo dormido en la cama de Naruto que lo miraba descansar con un rostro tan pacifico que jamás creyó que él pudiera tener, suspiro al verlo tomar su cintura con muchísimo amor, estaba ilusionado con lo que se venía venir sería muy feliz con ese bebe que pronto vendría al mundo y lo mejor de todo es que no había ningún impedimento a su felicidad… Orochimaru nunca se enteraría de la felicidad que vendría en camino, si se atrevía a tocar sus bellos tesoros lo mataría… lo haría sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo- musitaba Sakura después de abrazar fuertemente al de pelo azabache- tu ya vas a ser papá… estoy muy contenta por ti…

-Gracias a todos- dijo Sasuke a su círculo de amigos que amablemente habían recibido la noticia con una sonrisa, Jang Geum estaba extasiada miraba a Naruto con curiosidad que de hecho estaba un poco incomodo de que todos lo supieran, pero no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver a Sasuke feliz de informar que sería papa, inclusive se casarían dentro de muy poco tiempo… solo esperaba que su suegro no se negara a su matrimonio del cual aun no había sido informado del todo.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron al salón donde tomarían sus clases de Psicoprofilacticos, el chico rubio se sentía incomodo debido a que eran la pareja más joven en el lugar, los adultos los miraban con algo de recelo pero el de cabello azabache, lo sentó de manera delicada en el tapete y esperaron al instructor.

-Me llamo Gai Marita y seré su instructor de clases para mantenerse en forma y no perder la llama de su juventud…

-Creo que me perdí de salón y no era aquí- dijo Sasuke en voz baja al rubio que asentía con la cabeza y parecían a punto de irse…

-¡En este momento empezaran las clases para los que darán a luz en septiembre!- exclamo con una sonrisa mientras Sasuke y Naruto se sentaban de nuevo para escuchar las indicaciones.

-La próxima vez, yo decidiré a dónde acudir y no le haremos caso a tu abuelo- susurro Naruto mientras sujetaban la pelota para ejercitarse y Sasuke apenado asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

**tierno, lo se pero asi esta escrito, pronto vendra de nuevo el drama...**

**howling-out**


	14. 13 antecedentes

Capitulo 13 antecedentes _**(será un poquito antes que la conclusión del capítulo anterior, la 1ra parte)**_

Madara meditaba junto a su hámster para alcanzar su animal interior, después de estar de cabeza por casi 10 minutos se sentó bien, reviso sus cuentas de internet y actualizo su perfil en encuentra a tu animal interior… para informar que según su experiencia mística, el sería un buen perro, aunque uno de los administradores del sitio le indico que averiguara que raza, Madara suspiro y empezaba a meditar de nuevo cuando su celular sonó, el tono era el de llamada en espera, así que presuroso contesto ya que la última vez que le hablaron de eso, se trataba de Minato que le informaba que su nieto se quedaría en su casa a dormir…

-¡Hola, tenemos a su hijo…!

-En eso estas equivocado, porque Naruto está con tu nieto…

-¿Otra vez?... ¡ese nieto mío, me dará hijos más pronto que su hermano mayor!

-Por eso mismo te hablo… Madara, Naruto esta… embarazado, ya tiene 2 meses y Sasuke acepto a Naruto con su embarazo…

-¿Se van a casar…?- pregunto Madara a Minato con un poco de temor ya que recordaba muy bien lo dicho por Sasuke años atrás, donde juraba que nunca se casaría con nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia y temía que Sasuke aun no estuviera preparado…

-Según tengo entendido, si… Madara necesito hablar con alguien de un asunto muy delicado… algo que puede hacer cambiar todo lo que piensan de Naruto…

-Si es que él se acostaba con uno y con otro, ya lo sabemos… los Hyuga´s se quejaron mucho de ello…

-¿Perdón?- inquirió Minato a Madara que tenía una gotita en la cabeza al darse cuenta que había cometido un gran error al hablar de más…-¿Hay algo que deba de saber…?

-Mejor lo hablamos en persona… y dile a Sasuke que yo le aviso a Fugaku… ¡Ah! Y que no se le olvide invitarlos a conocer a Itachi, mi otro nieto… ya te invite… vengan el sábado a una parrillada…

-Está bien, los veré después… hasta luego- Minato colgó.

Minato y Madara estaban tomando una copa en el exclusivo bar "Sandaime", que solo era accesible a importantes empresarios, Minato ya estaba ebrio, solo así se podía armar de valor para poder hablar de lo que sucedia con sus sospechas con Naruto y es que desde la muerte de su padre, solo podía confiar en Madara, ya que este le parecía una persona muy sabia y que sabría entender lo que sucedia con su cabeza y su vida.

-Y entonces… me dijo que deseaba que yo hubiera desaparecido de su vida… no sabes cómo me dolió… pero empecé a sospechar de que Orochimaru le hubiera hecho algo malo a mi hijo…

-¿Orochimaru Hebi?

-El mismo.- hipo Minato secándose las lagrimas de los ojos, Madara entorno la mirada de forma desagradable, recordaba ese nombre como testigo de Gato, ese tipo al que estuvo a punto de lanzársele a golpes por decir que Gato, era incapaz de hacerle eso a un "precoz" niño.

-Ese tipo, atestiguo contra la moralidad de Sasuke hace algún tiempo y… solo te diré que es un hijo de perra y no dudo en lo más mínimo que haya maltratado a Naruto…

-Creo que el daño que le hizo a Naruto es aun más complejo… creo que todo el tiempo que me aleje de mi hijo, Orochimaru abuso sexualmente de Naruto y Naruto sufrió de el síndrome de Estocolmo pero ahora que Orochimaru desapareció de su vida lo está superando poco a poco con Sasuke, pero ahora que Naruto está embarazado, temo por su seguridad… quiero confrontarlo para que se deje atender por el terapeuta, pero tengo miedo que se aleje una vez más de mi…

-¡Eso es grave!, ¡Te apoyare a como dé a lugar!, Naruto puede sufrir muchísimo si no recibe la ayuda necesaria… ¿Qué terapeuta visitas?

-El terapeuta Yamato Tenzen, es uno muy reconocido y caro…

-Otro problema- dijo Madara en voz alta, se tapo la boca pero era tarde, Minato lo había escuchado bien.

-¿Por qué es un problema?- pregunto Minato…

-Creo que es hora de que lo sepas… hace tiempo, cuando Sasuke tenía 13 años fue violado por un sujeto llamado Gato, fue un juicio muy difícil y finalmente fue detenido y encerrado, Sasuke no pudo tener una relación normal desde entonces, hasta que apareció Naruto le volvió a entusiasmar la idea de tener familia e hijos, además de que se planteo el volver a tomar terapia, eso fue una decisión muy difícil para él, no estaba preparado para afrontarlo y por eso en cuanto sospecho de que Naruto estaba embarazado busco al terapeuta y sorpresa, es el mismo que tu visitas…

-¿Se podría dar que, Naruto sea solicitado en una consulta de Sasuke y viceversa?...- pregunto Minato azorado, Madara asintió con la cabeza y el rubio se derrumbo, Madara lo abrazo por la espalda y dejo que se desahogara mientras pensaba como empezar a preparar a sus respectivos familiares para enfrentar lo que les iba a suceder, Minato se calmo un poco al recibir un mensaje en su celular.

-No se usar bien estas cosas- declaro Minato después de que su Blackberry © de Telcel se apago de manera inesperada, Madara lo tomo y con una sonrisita se suficiencia lo encendió y empezó a buscar el mensaje que le había llegado.

-Dice que pronto volverá, en dos semanas, su icono es una serpiente

-¡No!- grito Minato- ¡Orochimaru no puede volver!

-Cálmate. Hay que prepararnos, es momento de que ellos sepan toda la verdad de sus respectivos pasados.

Naruto revisaba la ropa que Sakura le había regalado y se quejaba del dolor que su cintura empezaba a ser persistente debido a que su cuerpo se estaba adaptando a la nueva vida que tenía en su vientre, Naruto sonrió al recordar eso y no pudo reprimir un suspiro de felicidad el hecho de tener un lazo indestructible con Sasuke que lo haría inmensamente feliz, dichoso…

-Tengo mucha hambre- se quejo Sasuke- no sé porque pero se me antojan mucho últimamente las fresas con crema y los refrescos de lima…

-Yo soy el embarazado y tu- señalo Naruto a su novio que estaba recostado en la cama- tienes los antojos…

-Yo tengo los antojos normales y tú los de comida gourmet- declaro Sasuke a su novio que lo miro con el ceño fruncido, el rubio saco su ropa para pasar el día en la casa de campo de los Uchiha, ya que ese sábado tendría que ir a una parrillada para conocer a su cuñado del cual no sabía de él hasta hacia unas pocas horas en las cuales, su padre le habían informado de lo que harían ese sábado.

-¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado acerca de Itachi?- pregunto Naruto a su novio que se tenso de manera automática y se sentó bien en la cama encogiéndose de hombros mirando fijamente la pared con esas miradas de "si fueran cuchillos… ya estarías muerto" resoplo:

-Porque es un maldito cobarde…- murmuro Sasuke mientras Naruto miraba como su novio mostraba una faceta que nunca había visto, su lado débil, ya que Sasuke derramaba una lagrima que se apresuro a esconder limpiándola con la manga de su camisa, Naruto se sorprendió y lo abrazo por la espalda dejándolo desarmado.- No lo hagas…

-¿Qué es lo que te hizo, Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto, su novio bajo la cabeza recordando la sesión con Yamato en la cual, insistía en que decirle la verdad a Naruto de lo acontecido podría ser un gran paso para su recuperación, ya que podría sufrir un síndrome postraumático y dañar a su hijo o a Naruto.

-Es un pro...- empezó Sasuke cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió inesperadamente, mostrando a un sujeto de cabello largo, piel pálida y ojos de serpiente apareció en la misma y sonrió con ironía, el rubio se encogió y Sasuke entorno la mirada molesto, le recordaba a alguien pero no recordaba bien de donde lo conocía. XD

-Al fin he vuelto, Naruto y no me iré en mucho tiempo…- sentencio Orochimaru mientras el mundo de Naruto se quebraba ruidosamente en su cabeza y Sasuke tenía el presentimiento de que este sombrío personaje les haría mucho daño ya que su rubio parecía perdido… justo como lo conoció.

-¿Quién es Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke a su novio que insistió en ir a dormir a su casa, el rubio se recostó en su pecho tratando de evitar que se notara su miedo.

-Es mi padrino, es que termine muy peleado con él y no quiero verlo aun…. Sasuke, por favor no le digas de nuestros planes, no quiero que intervenga en nada… ¡Promételo!...

-De acuerdo tranquilízate- le pidió Sasuke a Naruto que se refugio de nuevo en su pecho respirando su aroma entre lavanda y romero.

Madara se impuso como patriarca de la familia Uchiha al decir que Naruto podría quedarse cuanto tiempo quisiera en la casa, pese a la oposición de Fugaku que quería reservar la sorpresa de su habitación hasta la parrillada que sería al día siguiente.

-Naru-chan, tu padre quiere verte, llegara en unos cinco minutos y también se dormirá aquí…- informo Fugaku después de colgar el teléfono, Naruto se estremeció, no sabía porque pero ese hecho le decía que su padre estaba preocupado por algo, recordó la violenta reacción de su padre la irrumpir Orochimaru de esa manera en su habitación, casi lo mataba con la mirada y por lo que vio en sus puños, se contuvo para no golpearlo.

-Sasuke, esperare a mi padre tu ve a descansar, iré en la mañana a despertarte para que me muestres a tu hermano- Naruto despacho a Sasuke con un beso y este asintió, desde que estaba con Naruto y su embarazo tenía mucho sueño, al parecer a él le afectaba el embarazo aun más que a Naruto.

Naruto sonrió hasta que Sasuke desapareció en las escaleras, en ese momento se sujeto el cabello con una fuerte impotencia y casi se suelta a llorar: sospechaba que su padre sabía ya todo lo que había hecho con Orochimaru.

"No me lo va a perdonar, me abandonara… le dirá a Sasuke y me quedare solo… ¿Por qué volviste maldito?, ¿Por qué?"


	15. 14 confrontacion

Capitulo 14 Confrontación.

Minato llego en el tiempo marcado, saludo a Fugaku con un entusiasmo que no le era reconocido, además de que parecía ser aun más joven de lo que aparentaba, Fugaku dio un paso hacia atrás un poco asustado del entusiasmo de Minato, le indico pasar al lado de Naruto y se retiro rápidamente.

"Me recuerda a mi padre" Madara paseaba con su máscara buscando en voz alta al gato que traía en la cabeza. "No cabe duda… es como papa"

Minato se sentó al lado de Naruto lo rodeo con sus brazos, Naruto alzo la mirada y noto como cerraba los ojos en ese abrazo respirando el aroma del rubio, no noto como su padre empezaba a escapársele lagrimas por las orillas de los ojos y trataba de no gritar mordiéndose los labios porque el mismo cerro sus ojos azules para disfrutar de lo que había sucedido en ese momento.

-Vamos a hablar en un lugar más privado- murmuro Minato a su hijo que asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron juntos a la habitación en la cual deberían de estar para descansar, se sentaron en la cama en silencio, Naruto apretó los puños y abrió la boca para empezar a hablar, siendo interrumpido por Minato.

-No quiero que te guardes más "eso"- dijo Minato mirándolo a los ojos, Naruto sollozo.

-Te avergonzaras de mi si te lo digo… ya no me querrás nunca – sollozo el rubio ante Minato que intentaba calmarlo.

-Naruto… fue Orochimaru, ¿no es así?- pregunto Minato a su hijo que se negaba a responder- el… ¿Te violo?...

-No- contesto Naruto frenéticamente- no... Yo me entregue a él, yo tuve sexo con él con mi permiso

-¡Tenias trece años!- grito Minato histérico de la reacción de su hijo- ¡A los trece años no sabes decidir!...

-Pero… yo…

-No fue tu culpa… ¡EL TE VIOLO!, ¡ME OYES!... ¡TE VIOLO!...- declaro Minato con fuerza y sujetándolo de los brazos agitándolo desesperadamente tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, la puerta se abrió de repente apareciendo Sasuke detrás de ella- oh…

-¿Quién te violo Naruto?- pregunto con furia Sasuke, el rubio se encogió de miedo y trataba de no responder a la pregunta, Sasuke se acerco y de un movimiento violento lo separo de su padre- ¡RESPONDE!- exigió de nueva cuenta Sasuke zarandeándolo fuertemente, mientras Naruto se negaba con más énfasis, el ruido provoco que Madara y Fugaku se acercaran a averiguar que sucedia, Minato trataba de separar a Naruto de Sasuke.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Madara ayudando a Minato, Fugaku se mantuvo al margen tratando de averiguar qué pasaba, la última vez que tuvo esa reacción Sasuke con alguien que él apreciaba mucho, fue con Yosuke, cuando una pandilla lo amenazaba y no se dejaba ayudar.

-¡No sucede nada!- replico Sasuke- ¡contesta Naruto!... por favor, solo hazlo…

-Lo mejor es que se lleven a Sasuke hasta que esté más tranquilo…- suplico Minato, Madara lo iba a obedecer hasta que Fugaku lo detuvo del brazo.

-Sea lo que sea a lo que Sasuke exige respuesta, debes de dársela Naruto… o lo perderás para siempre- sentencio Fugaku haciendo que el rubio abriera sus ojos de golpe y Sasuke cerrara los suyos tratando de dar un paso hacia atrás resignado a no recibir ninguna respuesta, el rubio lo sujeto de un brazo inesperadamente soltándose a llorar, se abrazo a su pecho y negó en redondo con la cabeza, refiriéndose a que no lo dejaría ir.

-Esto es muy grave… debemos de dejarlos solos-indico Fugaku a su futuro consuegro y padre que se negaban en redondo a irse, Fugaku puso una mirada de hielo que "aplasto" las intenciones de quedarse de ambos saliendo del lugar con la cabeza baja; Fugaku los sentó en la sala y les sirvió un poco de vodka.

-¿Qué me han ocultado todo este tiempo?- interrogo Fugaku- y no me salgan con que es secreto, porque Sasuke me lo dirá en cuanto lo sepa…

-…- Minato miro a Madara que apenado se encogió de hombros y murmuro:

-Sasuke le cuenta primero a Fugaku sus intenciones y después a mi…

Naruto se acostó en la cama ayudado por Sasuke, que temía que con toda esa presión el perdiera a su bebe, lo beso en los ojos para que se calmara aun así, se negaba a soltarlo, no quería dejar de tener contacto con el cuerpo de Sasuke, el rubio se calmo después de veinte minutos.

-Fue Orochimaru- murmuro Naruto a Sasuke que se quedo frio, era el padrino de Naruto- empecé a tener relaciones con él desde los trece años, cada vez que él quería lo hacía… pero…

-Entonces ese tipo fue el que te violo- murmuro Sasuke más para sí mismo que para Naruto- fue él…

-Yo me entregue a él- dijo Naruto dolido haciendo que Sasuke se separa de él con un acto reflejo…

-¡¿Qué?- grito Sasuke-… ¡ERES UN IMBECIL!...- temblaba de rabia, se paró de la cama y camino hacia atrás como aterrado

-Sasuke por favor escúchame, yo…

-¡QUIERES DECIRME, QUE EL NUNCA TE VIOLO!, ¡QUE PERMITISTE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE EL TE TRATARA COMO UNA…!- Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que planeaba decir- quiero que… te largues, no quiero volverte a ver… sabes… creí que todo lo que decían de ti era un mentira… una puta mentira… pero… resulto que la puta era otra…

-Sasuke… no….

-Deberías de abortar- dijo Sasuke con enojo, recordando cómo se sentía cuando el quedo en el mismo estado y lo que deseaba hacer, recordó como era sentirse sucio y que nadie merecía vivir una mierda de vida la cual solo podías ofrecer- aborta… que todo acabe aquí, yo no puedo hacer más que ayudarte con eso…

-Sasuke- sollozo Naruto- no me hagas sentir una basura…

-¡Maldita sea!- vocifero el de cabello azabache golpeando el espejo del tocador con el puño, sangrándose inmediatamente, lo golpeo una y otra vez- tú no eres la mierda aquí, yo soy la mierda…- Sasuke sollozo cubriéndose la cara con la mano cortada dejándosela cubierta de sangre, Naruto tomo su camisa y envolvió la mano con mucha rapidez, tenía miedo de que Sasuke se desangrara…

-No te muevas- suplico el rubio, Sasuke lo abrazo con una mano dejando salir todo su llanto, lo apretaba mucho, Naruto pensó que lo lastimaría

-Hace tres años, casi cuatro, un hombre llamado Gato, fue a visitar a mi abuelo por negocios, yo estaba solo con mi abuelo, solos los dos…- empezó Sasuke aferrándose inesperadamente a Naruto- ataco a mi abuelo golpeándolo en la cabeza y luego me violo…

Naruto lloro con dolor abrazando fuertemente a Sasuke que se dejo, por primera vez que hablaba de ese tema con alguien externo a su familia, abrazo con fuerza a Naruto sintiéndose dichoso y feliz.

-Quede embarazado- declaro Sasuke- yo podía quedar embarazado o tener hijos con alguien más como ahora contigo… lo perdí justo el día que murió mi madre, es por eso que me negaba a estar con alguien desde entonces, no quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo sentía… renuncia ahora… yo no puedo salvarte…

-¿Cómo es posible que no me hayan informado de un asunto tan delicado?- decía Fugaku a alterado de las respuestas de Minato y Madara acerca de la violación de Naruto- deberían de haberlo llevado al terapeuta desde hace tiempo, Sasuke aun no está bien del todo de su problema y para el colmo Naruto esta embarazado y con un problema similar…

-Por favor no más regaños- suplico Minato a punto de embriagarse bien cuando se escucho un ruido proveniente de la habitación donde estaban los jóvenes, era un lamento, gritos, pero el que los alarmo fue el de cristales rompiéndose.

-Pero yo si puedo salvarte a ti- murmuro Naruto aferrándose más a él mientras Sasuke correspondía el abrazo, Fugaku abrió la puerta y se alarmo al ver la sangre en Sasuke, intento separarlos, pero al ver que su esfuerzo era nulo, pidió el botiquín de primeros auxilios y le vendo bien la mano a Sasuke, le rubio no ceso de besarlo y Sasuke no dudo ni un momento en corresponderle.

-Deberían de dormir por el momento- dijo Fugaku mientras los dos jóvenes asentían con la cabeza, los adultos los dejaron solos, se abrazaron.

-No más secretos- dijo Sasuke acariciando el cabello rubio- no más mentiras…

-Lo prometo…

-No más de Orochimaru, no lo volveremos a ver…- musito Sasuke antes de dormir, Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pronto seria un nuevo día, desafortunadamente, los buenos días aun no llegarían, aun no.


	16. 15 tristeza

Capitulo 15 Tristeza.

Itachi Uchiha llegaba en un vuelo comercial de Estados Unidos para ver a su hermanito después de casi cuatro años, se sentía un cerdo por abandonarlo cuando este más lo necesitaba, pero él no era tan fuerte, no lo suficiente para entender que lo que le había sucedido a Sasuke no era culpa de nadie más que de un enfermo, un sociópata que no tenía una mejor manera de justificar su existencia que desgraciando las de los demás, Itachi esbozo una sonrisa al ver bajar del avión a su novio: Deidara N/ Kana Hatake: no entendí mucho esta parte, la transcribo tal cual con este comentario de su autor… "ItaDei es una pareja que gusta y pega… has puntos con buenas acciones… vendrá algo mucho mejor… ".

-Llegaremos tarde a tu casa si no nos damos prisa- dijo Deidara algo molesto de que el avión se hubiera retrasado más tiempo del que creían.

-Mi padre puede entender estos retrasos- explico Itachi tranquilamente a su novio- papa llegaba tarde todo el tiempo por viajar en avión, Sasuke casi nunca lo hace, odia las alturas…- la mirada de Itachi se ensombreció, Deidara entendió porque el tono sombrío de su mirada que lo que sucedia entre él y Sasuke, era aun un tema muy doloroso para ambos, Deidara tomo la mano de su novio y esperaron un taxi, Itachi reviso su reloj: eran las tres de la mañana.

-No creo que papá aun nos espere, ya es muy tarde, creo que iremos a un hotel por ahora y…

-Le hablare a mi tío, a ver si nos deja pasar la noche en su casa- dijo Deidara marcando con su celular un numero nuevo.

* * *

(N/Autor: Imagínense la rola de Alsatia de Galneryux como tono de celular), Minato tomo su celular una vez recostado en la habitación de Sasuke, ya que su hijo y futuro nuero, se quedaron en la suya, al adulto le dio un poco de pena que le preparan otra habitación para pernoctar esa noche y accedió a quedarse en la habitación de Sasuke, era su sobrino: Deidara.

-Hola Dei- musito suavemente Minato adormilado-…. No estoy en casa, pero puedes pasar la noche ahí, toma un taxi y que te lleven… si llevas a alguien no hagas nada en mi cama o en la de Naruto… hasta mañana- colgó el adulto sin saber muy bien que había acabado de decir, se acomodo de nuevo en las cobijas y durmió de inmediato.

* * *

Itachi llego con Deidara y se quedo en otra habitación descansando miro hacia el techo removiéndose incomodo por el lugar donde se encontraba, se giro hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, se sentó sacudió su cabeza y se recargo en la cabecera.

-Aun lo recuerdo, Sasuke me pedía que no me fuera de la casa… que quería que me quedara…, fui un idiota, lo sé hermanito… pero juro que en esta ocasión no será como aquella ocasión, te ayudare todo lo que pueda… lo juro- Itachi junto sus manos en una oración, después de lo que sucedió con Sasuke y su madre dejo de creer en dios, pero esa noche, tranquila, en una casa extraña rezo por un milagro y una nueva forma d ver su vida… ¿Quién diría que estaba en casa de quien es su yerno?...

* * *

Naruto despertó en la mañana mientras Sasuke aun estaba dormido abrazado a su brazo impidiéndole moverse, decidió tomarle el cabello y arrullarlo para alejarle todos los demonios que tenía en su cabeza azabache, Naruto no pudo dejar de agradecer a dios por mandarle a alguien como Sasuke para que de nuevo volviera a sus sueños abandonados por que se topo con un individuo que lo odiaba, porque ya no creía que Orochimaru lo amara, ahora respiraba tranquilo, ya no tenía más secretos con Sasuke y esperaba que su padre le ayudara a alejar a ese individuo de su vida, acaricio con amor el cabello de su pareja y deseo con toda su alma que su hij, tuviese el mismo cabello que el tanto amaba.

-Buenos días- entro Madara sin pedir permiso con unos perritos salchichas en los brazos- la perrita café es Kyuu, el perrito negro es Kuro, son sus representaciones animalescas….

-Ya no lo consumas papá- se escucho de repente la voz de Fugaku desde afuera- tu definitivamente no lo controlas….

-¡Hijo malvado!- se quejo Madara saliendo del lugar aventándoles los perros a Naruto y a Sasuke que le cayó uno en la cara despertando de improviso-¿Así le pagas a tu padre todo su esfuerzo de tantos años…?

-:-3, mi abuelo ¿no es así?- dijo Sasuke sosteniendo al perrito negro mientras se desperezaba, Naruto lo abrazo con fuerza mientras Sasuke le correspondía con un abrazo menos posesivo poco a poco ambos jóvenes se separaron y decidieron bajar, el teléfono de la casa sonó y rápidamente Madara lo tomo mientras Naruto y Sasuke llegaban a la sala escuchando la contestación del adulto mayor.

-¡HOLA!, ¡TENEMOS A SU HIJO…!

-Algún día lo acusaran de secuestro- murmuro Naruto a Sasuke que se encogió de hombros.

-Ya paso una vez y escapo a suiza, fue divertido…

-Es Itachi, llego anoche con su novio…

-¿Qué le paso a Anko?- pregunto Sasuke por saber que su hermano tenia ahora un novio

-Creo que terminaron hace medio año- dijo Fugaku pasando de largo asustando a los tres presentes.

-Tu papá me asusta…

-A mi también…- murmureo Madara poniéndose la escandalosa mascara naranja.

* * *

Naruto se vistió de blanco mientras Sasuke se puso la ropa más vieja que encontró, Naruto solo logro que se pusiera un saco para aparentar que le interesaba un poco la llegada de su hermano; desde pequeño Naruto deseaba tener un hermanito o hermanita, porque estaba muy solo debido a los negocios de su papa, así que no quería que su prometido fuera separado de su hermano.

-Vamos a bajar de una vez y quiero que no seas tan egoísta con tu hermano como te estás comportando, creo que él estaba asustado de lo que había sucedido… ve a mi padre, no creo que hubiera dicho lo que se entero a tu abuelo sobrio…

-De hecho así fue- dijo Fugaku espantándolos por tercera vez esa mañana- dense prisa a bajar, hay un chico que Minato dice que conoces Naruto… creo que es tu primo.

-En seguida bajamos- dijo Naruto

* * *

Sasuke estaba aburrido en esa parrillada, Naruto estaba feliz de ver a Deidara que resulto ser su primo, el mayor de los Uchiha se acerco a Sasuke rodeándole con su brazo derecho.

-Itachi está ansioso de hablar contigo, quiere pedirte perdón…

-Que se lo pida a quien le interese…

-Deja de ser tan….

-¡Que me dejen en paz!- grito Sasuke harto de que todos le dijeran que hacer o no- ¡Váyanse al infierno todos…!

Sasuke salió de su casa sin escuchar a su padre o a Naruto, salió y tomo un taxi con rumbo al centro comercial, comer era su manera más digna de demostrar su desesperación o tristeza, comer solo no le apetecía así que le hablo a Jang Geum, que ya lo esperaba en el restaurante.

-¿Colesterol bueno o grasas trans?- pregunto Jang Geum a Sasuke que tomo pan y una rebanada de pizza al mismo tiempo- Ahogarte en comida…

Comió en silencio mientras la chica loe platicaba de cómo Sakura y Sai estaban siendo muy descarados en su relación, eran muy obvios y usaban los mismos lugares que usaba Sai con Ino para pasear, comer y otras situaciones (N/Autor: yo le hice lo mismo a mi ex…)

-Los mande a todos al diablo- dijo Sasuke comiendo su tercera rebanada de pastel de chocolate- no quiero que me digan que hacer o no hacer, solo quiero que me dejen en paz…

-Están preocupados por ti- dijo Jang Geum- no es que quieran obligarte a nada…

-Lo sé, pero me han dejado vivir solo tanto tiempo con mi dolor y les guste o no, me sentí muy solo por mucho tiempo, no es necesario que ahora me digan que hacer o no hacer…

Jang Geum se calló, entendió que Sasuke en mucho tiempo había estado solo y que ahora con tanta gente a su alrededor se sentía incomodo, el embarazo de Naruto le molestaba las hormonas al de cabello azabache y no tanto al rubio, suspiro suavemente y empezó a comer su pastel de choco queso, su amigo ya estaba más lucido, su trabajo estaba cumplido.

Sasuke caminaba de regreso a casa, su dinero lo había gastado en la comida y su celular estaba apagado, quería cansarse para que al llegar a casa no tuviera ganas de pelear más; camino hacia en dirección al parque cuando se topo de frente con el padrino de Naruto, disimulo y paso a su lado más sin embargo se detuvo al oír lo que decía

-Él ya fue mío una vez, pronto volverá a serlo, me pertenece… desde que nació, es mío…

Sasuke volteo agresivamente para recibir un golpe en el estomago, luego más en la espalda y patadas en el abdomen, estaba siendo agredido por toda una pandilla, Orochimaru le paso una correa por el cuello y la apretó haciéndolo jadear por la falta de aire

-Sabes, un día jadearas de placer, por tenerte en mis brazos… y yo entre tus piernas…- lo soltó dejándolo inconsciente, se alejo con los maleantes contratados riéndose como desquiciado, una patrulla paso por el lugar diez minutos después, lo encontraron llamaron a una ambulancia que lo llevo al hospital privado más caro de la ciudad, lo reconocieron: era un Uchiha después de todo.

* * *

-¿Cómo?- grito Fugaku ruidosamente al enterarse de lo sucedido, Naruto se acerco a su suegro de inmediato que con algo de reservas explico lo que había pasado, Naruto no escucho más y se dirigió al hospital, temía por Sasuke… más aun con Orochimaru rondando por la zona.

-Estoy seguro que fue él-Decía Naruto aterrado a su padre que conducía lo mejor que podía mientras Naruto insistía en romper los frágiles nervios del rubio mayor- de seguro lo amenazo con violarme o con miles de torturas más…

-Sigo conduciendo un auto en autopista de alta velocidad- replico Minato bastante alterado- cierra la boca por diez minutos… es una orden.

Naruto se calló y miro hacia la calle intentando mantener la calma, pensando que cuando llegara con Sasuke estaría mejor y más repuesto de cómo le habían informado, solo necesitaba un poco de fe y nada más.

**El autor está deprimido y esta semana solo habrá un solo chapter, no queremos que se repita lo de la semana pasada...**

**A Jinchunkiry del kyuubi, su review me levanto el ánimo, a mi la trascriptora y a él como autor.**

**Howling-out.**


	17. 16 break

Capitulo 16 _**Break**_.

Minato tomo un poco de café cargado mientras empezaba a maquinar él como pediría una pastilla para sus nervios, Naruto los había destrozado con todo lo que Orochimaru "haría" con Sasuke; su hijo se tomaba las manos con gestos de inercia en su cara, parecía ansioso de recibir noticias de su novio, pronto un doctor apareció, Fugaku casi se atraganta de verlo: era Asuma, el mismo que lo había atendido hacía muchos años.

-Sasuke está bien- declaro el médico- las heridas no son tan graves como se ven, de hecho son bastantes comunes, solo espero que esta noche se quede en observación, solo por esta ocasión, les pido que no se queden los familiares, Sasuke no quería que se enteraran, insistió en que quería quedarse solo…

-No- dijo Naruto- no lo dejare, quiero verlo en este momento…- Naruto avanzo pero Asuma lo detuvo de un brazo

- Esta vez, déjalo en paz… necesita descansar, si no me obedeces…

Minato apareció de repente golpeándose contra la pared, asustando a Naruto mientras Madara estaba tratando de sujetarlo, inclino la cabeza apenado, Itachi se sujetaba la frente mientras Deidara contenía una risita.

-Fueron a ver al dentista que le sacaba una muela al pobre señor que salió de aquí, jugaron con la anestesia y…, bueno aquí está el resultado.- explico Deidara, Asuma tenía una gotita en su cabeza, Naruto sostuvo a su padre que empezaba a reírse como loco ese fue el pretexto perfecto para que el rubio olvidara brevemente al novio que tenia golpeado.

+++ Al día siguiente+++

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en la habitación, se toco con cuidado las costillas que las sentía como si tuvieran un piquete de abeja, pronto cayó en cuenta en que no estaba solo como pensaba al notar como su gelatina de desayuno había sido eliminada por un sospechoso "léase Madara" y su fruta acomodada con una carita feliz, obra de Naruto, suspiro con rabia, ya que según él no quería que nadie estuviera con él, pero sabía que por un lado estaba feliz de saber que era atendido por todos, tomo su fruta, "descuartizando" primero al señor fruta quitándole un ojo… a su habitación entro Itachi con un adorno floral, Sasuke dejo de comer para mirar las acciones de su hermano que lentamente se sentó en la silla para hablar con Sasuke.

-Vete- pidió Sasuke señalando la puerta, pero bajo la mano al ver como su padre y su suegro entraban por ella, no estaba demás decir que el ambiente del lugar se había cargado de tensión, Fugaku le hizo una seña a Itachi que se retiro mientras Minato parecía estar muy enfadado de la decisión que se había tomado en su ausencia, se enderezo lo mejor que pudo debido al dolor de sus costillas y escucho la sentencia de su vida.

-No daré mi permiso para que te cases con Naruto, de ahora en adelante te irás a Miami con tu hermano e terminar tus estudios, no acepto un rebate, es hora de que crezcas Sasuke- dijo Fugaku dejando al azabache con la boca abierta mientras Minato se jalaba el cabello de desesperación.

-No- dijo Sasuke- no lo hare, Naruto espera un hijo mío…

-¿Y así como planeas hacerlo?- pregunto Fugaku exasperado- no creas que hacerte responsable en ese estado solucionara todo, Naruto necesita ayuda, que tu no le puedes dar, es necesario que seas fuerte porque esta vez no importas solo tú o Naruto, sino el bebe que está esperando, es mi última palabra…

-Pero no la mía, si Sasuke aun quiere casarse con Naruto lo permitiré- dijo Minato, Fugaku se enderezo, parecía mucho más alto de lo que realmente era.

-Sasuke es aun es menor de edad, así que realmente desea unirse legalmente a Naruto necesita mi autorización y no puede independizarse de mi autoridad debido a sus antecedentes- dijo Fugaku haciendo que Sasuke se tomara la cara para llorar- te irás en cuanto te recuperes, no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

Naruto fuera en la sala de espera, era abrazado por Madara ya que la decisión que había tomado Fugaku respecto a Sasuke ya le había sido comunicada, el rubio sollozaba creyéndose el culpable de que lo alejaran de Sasuke.

-No es tu culpa- dijo de repente Itachi- de nadie es la culpa, papá cree que si aleja a Sasuke un poco de esta presión él puede de nuevo ver en donde está parado; Sasuke no son de los que salen corriendo ante una presión… se mantuvo en pie en los momentos más difíciles así que sabemos muy bien que Sasuke necesita descansar…

-¿Yo lo quebré?-pregunto Naruto sollozante

-No- dijo Itachi- ya era hora… por un momento quebrarse… estará bien, muy bien… déjalo ir, si se recupera a tiempo regresaremos con gusto…

-¿Me lo prometes?- pidió Naruto tomándolo de las manos

-Lo juro…

-Naruto- hablo Minato sujetándose la mejilla derecha parecía que tenía un golpe en la misma- antes de que Sasuke se vaya nos iremos a París una temporada… no digas nada de esto a tus conocidos, es una suerte que estemos cercanos a vacaciones de primavera, no será nada raro que nos tardemos más de regreso.

Minato jalo a Naruto del brazo sin despedirse, el rubio menor dejo que sus lagrimas fluyeran, preparándose a separarse brevemente de la única persona que había sido algo significativo en su vida "Te amo Sasuke…"

+++ 2 semanas después+++

La joven pareja no había tenido contacto alguno, ni siquiera en las clases, Sasuke era llevado y recogió de la escuela por Fugaku y Naruto tenía prohibido bajo pena de ser castigado de hablarle o tratar de contactarlo por medio de mensajería instantánea (MSN pues ¬¬).

El rubio estaba en su casa preparando su maleta cuando entro su primo con su celular, le pasó un mensaje de texto, era de Sasuke desde el celular de Itachi.

Me iré pasado mañana, te amo… estaremos en contacto

Naruto le respondió.

Me voy mañana, te amo… eso espero

Minato entro justo cuando el mensaje acababa de ser enviado, Deidara tomo el celular y lo escondió, Naruto acomodo su maleta lo mejor posible mientras su padre se sentaba en la cama.

-Solo será 1 mes, no más, después de eso volveremos a casa y tú con tu noviecito… ya no llores más o tu abuela en cuanto me vea me castrara literalmente hablando…- dijo Minato acariciando su cabeza rubia evitando que este derramara más lagrimas.

-Papá… ¿Fugaku te golpeo?

-Solo fue una bofetada- respondió Minato restándole importancia- me puse muy necio, debo de reconocerlo… yo no sé realmente lo que Fugaku guarda en su corazón, que tan culpable se sienta o inútil… yo sé que he fallado, pero Fugaku se siente impotente de cómo la vida de Sasuke se quebró… perdió a su esposa, a uno de sus hijos y su propio padre parece comprender más a extraños que a su propio hijo, es totalmente comprensible que por una vez él decida saber bien que hacer…

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, por una vez comprendió que el dolor de Sasuke o el propio no era el único dolor que existía en este mundo, había otros que no habían sido vistos… era momento de crecer, de realmente crecer.

* * *

Naruto esperaba el aviso para abordar el avión, se irían de noche, ya que no les gustaba ir de día y les apetecía dormir, le entristecía no poder despedirse correctamente de Sasuke, pero era bastante lógico si se tomaba en cuenta que aun tenían prohibido comunicarse, tal vez era lo mejor debido a que si lo hacían solo se aferraría a él de forma desesperada.

- Es hora de irnos- dijo Minato a su hijo que asintió con pesar, Minato le quito el celular de las manos y lo guardo, se despidió de Deidara con una petición- dile a Sasuke que mantendremos contacto regularmente…-

Los dos rubios Namikaze se subieron al avión, sin esperar demasiado, pero tampoco sin esperanza ya que estaban seguros de lo que estaban haciendo y sabían que lo que hacían estaban bien.

+++ A la mañana siguiente+++

Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke esperaban abordar su vuelo a California donde pasarían las vacaciones de primavera, si Sasuke se recuperaba a tiempo regresarían para seguir con el curso normal y casarse con Naruto; Sasuke si iba con desesperanza, él si temía que no pudiera volver a verlo… reviso el mensaje que Deidara le había enviado y se enfureció.

-Voy al baño- dijo Sasuke- aun tengo diez minutos…

-Ve rápido, la aduana nos revisara- dijo Fugaku, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, llego a los sanitarios donde tomo su celular, lo tiro al retrete y jalo de la cadena, vio como su celular se iba por el desagüe así como alguna esperanza de ser normal.

"Él ya fue mío una vez, pronto volverá a serlo, me pertenece… desde que nació, es mío…"

-Por lo menos impediré que te acerques a él, Naruto le entregara su corazón a quien lo merezca no quien lo obtenga por la fuerza…- Sasuke salió del baño limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro y dirigiéndose hacia un nuevo destino. Hora de cambiar.

-Cuídate Sasuke- le suplico Jang Geum- recuerda que te estamos esperando…

-Madura un poquito- le pidió Yosuke- todo se solucionara… bye…

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, antes de partir, no sabía lo que le esperaba pero no estaba solo, por lo menos de eso dio cuenta.

**Un poquito de trabajo para los lectores, espero y les guste estos capítulos… de mi parte muchas gracias por los comentarios de parte de Oliver, se deprimió un poco, pero escribió algo en concesión de una idea que le vino de un review…**

**Kana y Oliver: ¡Se nos prendió el incienso!...**

**Howling-out**


	18. 17 California

Capitulo 17 California

(N/A: me gustaría aclarar que las vacaciones de primavera son, por lo menos en México de dos semanas, así que si menciono algo como "perder el curso" o disparates así, es porque si no se regresa al aula en ese tiempo es tomado como baja automática… para no hacerme bolas con otra sistema educativo lo tomare así… discúlpenme si les molesta la explicación pero era necesaria)N/ de Kana: complicado… pero correcto para mi… yo no le había entendido ^_^ ¡Ah! Y perdonen lo Emo de Sasuke, se le quitara… ya lo leí ^_^)

+++ Dos meses después+++ (¬¬ ven porque aclare)

Sasuke tomaba un helado de chocolate sentado en el parque viendo pasar a los chicos del lugar mientras esperaba a su reciente nuevo amigo Gaara que traía una paleta de limón, Sasuke miro el cielo azul y el sol radiante y le fue inevitable recordar al rubio que creía ya de vuelta en Japón, se azoro un poco suspirando, vio a Gaara acercarse y sonrió.

-Ya me sonríes con más frecuencia Sasuke- dijo Gaara a su compañero que le dio espacio en la banca para sentarse, el pelirrojo intento besarlo Sasuke viro el rostro.

-¿Jamás tendré la oportunidad?

-Sabes que soy de un solo hombre…- murmuro Sasuke a Gaara cohibido.

-No ha intentado comunicarse contigo en este tiempo, ni por correo ni por celular…

-Tire el mío por el retrete…- murmuro Sasuke disculpando a Naruto.

-Pero el de Itachi funciona muy bien- reclamo Gaara poniendo en su lugar toda la situación, Sasuke se mordió los labios y lo tomo de la mano

-Vamos a caminar, no tengo ganas de estar sentado más…

Había llegado a los Ángeles California hacía dos meses, lo primero que hizo fue mandarle un e-mail a Naruto para que supiera que había llegado bien, después acomodo las cosas en su nuevo apartamento que compartiría con su padre y hermano, tomo el celular de Itachi y le hablo a Naruto, este nunca contesto…. Después de varios días de tratar de comunicarse con el rubio con resultados nefastos entendió que Naruto no quería hablar con él: se deprimió.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke estaba en su cama dormido, desde que no tuvo ninguna noticia de Naruto se recostó en su cama, ordeno que nadie entrara, cerró las persianas y dormía todo el tiempo posible a excepción del desayuno y la cena que inicialmente le obligaban a tomar, después de estar así por (otros) varios días, decidió levantarse y tomar un poco de sol en la playa._

_-Quiero salir un poco, estoy en un clima muy agradable para no aprovecharlo… necesito salir de este coma…- dijo Sasuke recién bañado desayunando junto a su padre y hermano en el comedor._

_-Me alegro por ti, ya necesitabas despertar- dijo Itachi a Sasuke que le sonrió- te presentare a un amigo que vive por aquí, se llama Kankuro y su hermano es como de tu edad, el puede enseñarte toda la playa y los lugares de moda…_

_-¿Por qué tu y papá no lo hacen?- pregunto incomodo Sasuke_

_-Admítelo, papá y yo no sabemos bien de los gustos de la gente joven, ya estamos viejos… no físicamente pero si de mente… no somos el abuelo…- dijo Itachi a Sasuke que sonrió comiendo la fruta que estaba servida, aparto la papaya de su plato._

_-¡Al fin la apartas!- exclamo Fugaku con una sonrisa- te felicito los últimos días te la comías sin renegar, acabas de volver a ser tu…_

_Sasuke sonrió agradecido de tener una familia así, deseaba que ese momento no acabara, pero su vida volvería a la normalidad en dos semanas suspiro pensando en Naruto, pero sería feliz de cualquier manera con él o sin él._

* * *

_-¿Cómo está el abuelo?- pregunto Sasuke a su hermano para matar el silencio que se había impuesto entre ellos mientras esperaban a sus conocidos en el parque que estaba a una cuadra de ese lugar._

_-Triste, dice que su familia lo abandono- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa_

_-Pero… ¿Él no quiso venir?- dijo Sasuke preocupado de que las palabras de su abuelo fueran ciertas._

_-Tobi fingía- dijo Itachi serio- sabe que estamos mejor aquí, además de que tiene una granja en la casa de campo que alimentar, compro una ternera que era de su amigo Sarutobi, se llama "Blanquita" y quiere que luego vayamos a verla… ya lo conoces con su teoría de los animales interiores…_

_-¿Tú que eres?-pregunto Sasuke refiriéndose al animal que su abuelo creía que tenía Itachi._

_-Un jabalí- dijo molesto Itachi encogiéndose de hombros y refunfuñando- como el de "El rey león"_

_-Yo soy un perro salchicha color café…no creo que era negro…- dijo Sasuke. Itachi se rio de forma bastante exagerada cuando llegaron dos jóvenes de diferentes edades y apariencias: uno el mayor como de 21 años de cabello café con ojos del mismo color y lo acompañaba un joven de 16 años con hermosos ojos aguamarina y cabello pelirrojo, además para agregarle un detalle cool a ambos, el mayor tenia marcas en la cara en forma recta color morado y el menor la palabra "amor" escrita en su frente con tinta roja._

_-¡Oh!, ya llegaron- Itachi se levanto- son mis amigos Sasuke, el mayor-señalo al de cabello café- se llama Kankuro, estudia conmigo en leyes y el- señalo al pelirrojo- se llama Gaara…_

_-Mucho gusto- dijo Sasuke con cortesía, el pelirrojo se sonrojo, Itachi vio la mirada de Gaara y lo supo: al pelirrojo le gustaba._

_-Bueno vamos a pasear- dijo Itachi, se dirigieron a la playa discutiendo si era justo o no el resultado de un partido de football americano local; Sasuke trataba de seguir el ritmo de la plática pero se sentía fuera de lugar… centro su vista en los ojos de Gaara que a su parecer eran bellos._

_-¿Es un tatuaje lo que tienes en la frente?- pregunto Sasuke con timidez después de un momento, Gaara le sonrió._

_-Es de gena- dijo Gaara señalándolo- me lo hago siempre que hay vacaciones, en la escuela no me permiten usarlo… que hay de ti, ¿Por qué no vamos a hacerte uno?_

_-No estoy de humor- dijo Sasuke seriamente._

_-Por eso, siempre que me lo hago me siento mucho mejor…- explico Gaara, Sasuke se le quedo viendo desde que menciono eso- siempre pido la palabra "amor" porque es lo que me hace falta._

_-…-_

_-… para eso acepte venir con mi hermano a L.A. porque quiero encontrar el amor… cursi ¿NO?_

_-No. Tal vez sea un buen lugar- dijo Sasuke, ni siquiera lo había pensado- este es un buen lugar…_

_- Lo mejor son los atardeceres no querrás perdértelo- dijo Gaara a Sasuke que entendió que le decía que se quedara, Sasuke asintió mientras Gaara se recargaba en él, Sasuke lo dejo, pero en su interior, deseaba, que Naruto estuviera ahí._

_Fin del flashback._

-No crees que es hora de que olvides a Naruto…- musito Gaara a Sasuke deteniendo su avance- quédate conmigo, no te vayas de nuevo a Japón… ¡La escuela te acepto!, no es necesario volver a Japón…

-Solo soy oyente Gaara, necesito volver quiero ver a mi abuelito, deseo hablar con Naruto, este tiempo me ha hecho entender que no soy lo mejor para él… es un ancla en mi vida, de seguro yo también lo soy en su vida, lo amo y por eso lo dejare libre para quien verdaderamente lo ame y proteja…-

-Desearía que tú me amaras así- dijo Gaara con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Algún día conocerás a quien te ama de verdad- dijo Sasuke abrazándolo con fuerza- gracias por todo Gaara… ojala pudieras venir conmigo…

-Por supuesto que lo hare… adelantare mis exámenes una semana para irme contigo antes…

-No hagas locuras Gaara…

-Lo hago por amor- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa, Sasuke sonrió rindiéndose a lo que deseaba su amigo.

-Sasuke es un caballero- dijo Kankuro viéndolo a lo lejos con Itachi- cualquiera se hubiera aprovechado de Gaara y su amor cursi…

-Así es Sasuke, desea la felicidad de otros por encima de la suya… de verdad quiere a Gaara aunque sea como amigo- dijo Itachi viendo como se acercaban a ellos para irse cada quien a su casa.

* * *

-Quiero volver a Japón en dos semanas- dijo Sasuke a su padre- Gaara quiere acompañarme así que esperare a que el termine sus exámenes y me acompañara…

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Fugaku a su hijo que asintió con la cabeza

-Hora de volver a la realidad- dijo Sasuke a su padre que comprendió que por fin, su hijo había encontrado su camino, que difícil o no, era el que había decidido tomar.

**Cortito, pero efectivo, sigan bien el hilo de la historia y una sugerencia, busquen una imagen de Shun de la serie Bakugan, les servirá el próximo episodio… creo que lo menciono también en el mismo…**

**Howling-out**


	19. 18 En casa

Capitulo 18 En casa…

Orochimaru intentaba localizar a Naruto después del incidente con Sasuke, pero cuando fue a su casa se entero de que el rubio junto a su padre habían salido de vacaciones sin dejar dicho donde irían, parecía que se los habían tragado la tierra; el hombre estaba aburrido, deseaba a su regreso probar el trasero sensual del rubio al que le quito la inocencia y virginidad, pero se encontró con que se iba a casar y con un Uchiha, ese apellido le molestaba porque por alguien con ese apellido habían encarcelado a uno de sus grandes amigos.

En Londres, tuvo jóvenes amantes de las escuelas secundarias de la zona donde vivía, inclusive mujeres recién graduadas de la universidad, pero nadie podría sustituir a ese sensual rubio que dejo en Japón solo y con su libido bien manipulada… despierta.

-Estoy harto- dijo Orochimaru en su apartamento- saldré a pasear…

Tomo las llaves de su Mercedes Benz color negro dispuesto a encontrar una buena aventura en la gran ciudad que estaba presente frente a sus pies, vio la hora en su celular, era la hora de la salida de los jóvenes de la secundaria y preparatoria, se mordió los labios con lasciva, un amante de una noche le sonaba a una noche divertida.

* * *

Divertido Orochimaru, conducía su auto hasta una zona donde, sabía de antemano que quedaban jovencitos en espera del transporte escolar o de que alguien pudiera llevarlos, por alguna razón, una que el adulto encontraba muy divertida, siempre podía reconocer a los jóvenes que eran fácilmente manipulados, su autoestima baja aunada a su sorprendente belleza que los hacía ser fácilmente acosados eran los mejores.

De pronto, como si Dios o el Diablo hubiesen estado de acuerdo con su enfermo plan, encontró un jovencito delgado de piel blanca y largo cabello negro sujetado en una fina coleta que vestía un sencillo uniforme escolar de camisa blanca y pantalón negro esperaba el autobus agachado, ignorando las palabras que los jóvenes mayores le proferían, no tendría más de 14años (N/ del Autor: ¿Conocen a Shun de Bakugan?, pues decidí tomarlo para esta parte, que será fundamental para la trama… me pareció lindo y tierno… justo como le gustan a Orochimaru ^_^ ¡MUAJAJAJA!) (N/ de Kana: a mi parecer, se volvió un monstruo, pero es su historia… ); Orochimaru se estaciono cerca de ese lugar, se quito la chamarra de mezclilla negra que llevaba y bajo para pasear, como quien no quiere la cosa, cerca de ese chico.

Uno de los jóvenes que le proferían palabras insultantes y humillantes se acerco junto a unos cuantos jóvenes que parecían dispuestos a faltarle el respeto, el joven trato de ignorarlos, pero cuando uno de ellos lo tomo por la cintura y trato de quitarle la camisa, fue cuando realmente se asusto.

-No por favor, déjenme- suplico el jovencito asustado de cómo intentaban hacerle daño, Orochimaru tomo un brazo del atacante.

-No deberían de sobrepasarse con un joven más pequeño que ustedes- dijo tranquilamente pero con una mirada bastante fuerte, todos los maleantes se alejaron de inmediato dejando al joven tirado en el suelo con la camisa rasgada.

-Gracias- dijo el adolescente aceptando la mano de Orochimaru que le ofrecía para levantarse.

-De nada- dijo Orochimaru- me llamo Orochimaru Hebi… ¿y tú eres?

-Shun Kohn, señor Hebi- dijo el joven sonrojado ante un atractivo hombre frente a él.

-Es una suerte que haya pasado por aquí, no creo que te hubiesen dejado en paz tan rápidamente…

-Sí, le agradezco mucho señor….

-¡Oh no!, solo llámame Orochimaru, nada de señor, me haces sentir viejo…- dijo Orochimaru jovialmente como si fuese un tipo normal (obviamente no lo es)

-De acuerdo- dijo Shun riéndose un poco por la "incomodidad" mostrada por el adulto que tenia frente a él, se asomo a la parada donde vio a su autobús irse- ¡Oh no!...

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Orochimaru aunque creía saber la razón por la cual el joven se lamentaba.

-Perdí el autobús- sollozo el joven- si no llego a tiempo mi padre me molera a golpes…

-Descuida- dijo Orochimaru poniendo su mano en su hombro reconfortándolo- yo te llevare a tu casa…

-¡No se moleste!- empezó Shun- ¡Yo solo iré a casa!

-No es molestia, con gusto lo hare- dijo Orochimaru indicándole donde estaba su auto, Shun asintió con la cabeza y accedió a irse con ese señor; Orochimaru comprendió que debía ir con mucho cuidado y no tratar de apresurarse, si tenía suerte esa noche recibiría un beso tímido, pero en unos días, sería su amante.

Condujo hasta una zona bastante deplorable, y se estaciono frente a una casa de una sola planta, el joven parecía muy apenado: cortésmente bajo la cabeza en señal de profundo agradecimiento y respeto.

-Muchas gracias…

-De nada- dijo Orochimaru, tomo su mano y la beso con delicadeza, Shun se sonrojo- eres un bello y joven doncel con un gran futuro…

-¿Cómo sabe que soy un doncel?- se sorprendió Shun de la declaración del mayor

-Se reconocerlos- dijo lacónicamente Orochimaru, Shun sonrió antes de acercarse (con dudas) a darle un beso en la mejilla que al virarse se rozaron en los labios, Shun se retiro y se excuso bajando rápidamente.

-¿Puede visitarte de nuevo?- pregunto Orochimaru a su víctima que asintió con la cabeza sin tener noción que iba a empezar a caer en un abismo muy oscuro.

* * *

Shun llegaba a la escuela cuando noto que Orochimaru lo esperaba en su automóvil, se acerco cuando los prefectos no vigilaban la entrada para no ser sancionado en la escuela, se quito el suéter discretamente y se subió al automóvil feliz, había planeado escaparse de la escuela desde hacía varios días atrás.

-Lamento que haya tenido tener que haberlo pospuesto por varios días, pero no quería que mi papá se diera cuenta- se excuso ante Orochimaru que asintió con la cabeza y encendió el motor, Shun se mostro muy nervioso.

-¿Es la primera vez que te escapas de la escuela?- pregunto divertido el mayor a su nueva víctima que asintió con la cabeza, se rio Orochimaru con fingida ternura acelerando a su vieja casa de campo que, al parecer era su favorita para abusar de sus víctimas… Shun y Naruto eran ejemplos vivos de ello.

* * *

Shun tímidamente correspondía los besos apasionados que le proporcionaba Orochimaru a sus labios, el jovencito s encontraba atrapado entre el cuerpo del mayor y el sillón blanco donde estaba sentado, aun tenía los bóxers, pero el resto de su ropa estaba en el suelo. En cuanto habían llegado a la casa y tomaron un ligero almuerzo en la mesa que estaba en la mesa, decidieron que así seria porque el día se veía muy hermoso, no deseaban desperdiciar el clima del día; al acabar, jugaron un poco al ajedrez, trabajaron un poco en defensa personal, y antes de que Orochimaru decidiera llevarlo al lago cerca de la casa, una lluvia torrencial se desato en la zona, ambos acabaron empapados metiéndose de improviso a la cabaña.

-No tengo ropa- dijo preocupado Shun quitándose la camisa y los zapatos, Orochimaru se quito la ropa a excepción de los bóxers que se dejo para ponerse una bata, Shun miro el bien formado cuerpo que estaba frente a sus ojos, viro la vista al sentirse un poco excitado, Orochimaru se acerco a él joven tomándole una mejilla acercándose a su rostro besándole los labios…

Shun intento separarse de Orochimaru que presiono con su rodilla el miembro del joven masturbándolo de una forma indirecta, Shun se dejo llevar, Orochimaru lo cargo y lo llevo a la cama donde empezaría los besos sobre el pecho y cuello, sus manos deslizarían el bóxer del chico que sin mirar a Orochimaru tomaba su miembro masturbándolo, lo soltó cuando su "Novio" empezó a bajar para darle una sesión de sexo oral, era irreal, por lo menos para Shun lo era.

* * *

Shun se quedo dormido después de repetir el acto tres veces; Orochimaru estaba a su lado tomando un poco de whisky, después de haberlo probado no estaba interesado en hacerlo más pero, había llegado demasiado lejos con ese doncel, que por la sangre en las sabanas era virgen, como para dejarlo tan fácilmente, tal vez en un futuro cercano le fuera de ayuda, uno nunca sabe… suspiro con maldad: un trió.

Cuando volviera el rubio, haría un trió con sus dos bellos donceles, o sin tardaba demasiado, lo haría con su socio Jirobo y su asistente Kabuto, ambos buenos para el sexo… Jirobo le encantaba la carne fresca y Kabuto era experto en las felaciones… sería una buena experiencia, tomo con descaro el trasero del joven que se había convertido en su amante, le metió un dedo en su entrada haciéndolo gemir, de placer y dolor, su cansancio era evidente porque ni siquiera intento despertar… si un trió era lo necesario para ese joven.

**Una nueva víctima, que doloroso sentimiento de impotencia al leer esto y no modificarle nadita… pero bueno, se que estará mejor la historia, si se preguntan porque no continuo con el relato del viaje de Naruto es porque le encanta el suspenso… hasta la próxima!**

**Howling-out.**


	20. 19 paris

Capitulo 19 Paris.

Cuando Naruto y Minato llegaron a Paris, se toparon con muchos problemas que indicaban que no sería fácil su estadía, primero Minato sufrió un robo mientras entraba a los sanitarios del aeropuerto: le quitaron su celular, pero todo estaba bien, aun tenían el de Naruto; en la entrega de equipaje notaron que faltaban las maletas de los enseres personales, incluyendo las libretas de teléfonos y contactos, después de una investigación cayeron en cuenta de que los habían enviado a Roma por equivocación, los datos indicaban que llegarían en cuatro días a más tardar; bien, aun no perdían las esperanzas… tenían el celular de Naruto y las cuentas de correo, se rindieron de pasar tiempo en el aeropuerto y se fueron directos a su apartamento cerca del centro de Paris.

-Llegamos al fin- suspiro el rubio mayor cuando pudieron al fin sentarse en su sillón a descansar después de varias horas de retraso- deberías ir dormir, tuviste muchas nauseas en el vuelo, deberías de descansar.

-Quiero enviarle un correo primero a Sasuke y después ir a cenar en ese restaurante que me llevabas de pequeño, siempre me gustaba como hacían la pasta en ese lugar y el camarero me regalaba una rebanada de pastel- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa impresionando a su padre de que aun recordara esos detalles, la última vez que había ido junto a Minato a Paris tenía tres años, casi cuatro, se quedaron casi un mes después de que su abuelo materno había muerto dejando sola a su abuela Tsunade.

-Está bien, pero date prisa, si aun recuerdo bien el restaurante cierra a las doce- dijo Minato con una sonrisa sincera, estaba tranquilo después de todo el viaje les serviría a ambos- así que ¡hurry!

Naruto sonrió, corrió a su habitación, prendió su laptop y se conecto a internet, reviso su Messenger y noto algo muy extraño, no podía acceder a su cuenta de correo, lo intento tres veces, intento recuperar la contraseña y se desespero.

- ¡Papá!- grito Naruto- por favor ayúdame no se qué hacer con esto, no me deja abrir mi correo ya me desespere…

-Déjame ver- pidió Minato la laptop de inmediato, lo reviso y se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba- creo que tu cuenta ha sido hackeada… no se por quien pero lo hizo muy bien, ni siquiera los candados de seguridad que le pusimos (claro, Tobi y tu padre) lo detuvo, mañana le hablas a Sasuke y le pides de nuevo su correo… creo que este viaje esta salado…

-Ni que lo digas- murmuro Naruto sujetándose el rostro- bueno por hoy no puedo hacer nada, mañana le hablo a Sasuke y le pido su nueva cuenta, invento una nueva y ya está…

-Usa el servidor de la compañía, tiene más candados y será más difícil que la intenten hackear- dijo Minato levantándose de la cama donde estaba la laptop- apresúrate y nos vamos rápido…-Minato sonrió junto a Naruto, si tenían suerte su abuela no les desearía practicar una castración rápida y dolorosa.

* * *

Naruto estaba desayunando junto a su abuela y su padre en un restaurante que estaba en la Torre Eiffel, su padre tenía un gran moretón en su ojo derecho y aun sostenía una bolsa de hielos en su rostro, su abuela lucia despreocupada mientras Naruto aun estaba muy asustado de la impresión de su abuela.

-Descuida, querido- dijo Tsunade a Naruto que estaba mirando a su padre- te apoyare todo lo posible en este embarazo, no castrare a quien se haya atrevido a desvirgarte mi querido nieto, pero tu padre se mereció esa paliza por no cuidarte como debió de haberlo hecho…

-Casi me mata y quiere que te cuide- dijo Minato comiendo lentamente su melón, Naruto sonrió alegre de que su abuela no fuese a matar a Sasuke; estaban más contentos disfrutando de la hermosa vista de Paris desde esa altura, cuando se les acerco un individuo de cómo 28 años, tenía el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes negros de Prada, tomo del hombro a Tsunade que se volteo para sonreírle a su compañía.

- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- exclamo Tsunade al individuo, Naruto y Minato se voltearon a conocer al famoso amigo de su abuela, sin saber que en sus vidas, les haría pasar un duro revés.

* * *

Naruto recibió una llamada inesperada de parte de Itachi, trato de contestar mientras caminaba hacia una banca cerca de una fuente, a punto de tocar la tecla de "contestar" cuando se tropezó cayendo su celular en la fuente.

-¡No puede ser!- grito Naruto asustando a su padre que tiro las bolsas que cargaba, mientras Naruto hacia un berrinche, pateando la escultura fuertemente, antes de ser detenido por su padre que al ver un oficial de la ley cerca de ese lugar, lo cargo como pudo y lo bajo de golpe.

-Te comprare otro celular hoy mismo…

-¿De Francia?, ¿Bromeas?- pregunto Naruto molesto- ¡Jamás me responderá si ve esa cantidad de números en la pantalla…!

-Le pediré a Iruka que te compre uno en Japón y le mande un mensaje a Sasuke… ya no me pegues- pidió Minato asustado de que Naruto aplastara su mano, su hijo lo soltó suavemente

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy muy asustado de que Sasuke me abandone y me deje solo- murmuro Naruto enterneciendo a su padre…

-Eso no pasara, te protegerá… Itachi lo prometió, no dejare que nadie se le acerque, lo cuidara bien por ti, ahora: tú cumple tu parte- dijo Minato a su hijo que asintió con la cabeza feliz.

-Que tenga reproductor de mp3 y contenido pre-cargado de HYDE, no de L- Arc Ciel…- pidió Naruto a su padre que tenía una gotita en la frente, tratando de anotar como podía en su memoria lo que su hijo le pedía… de tecnología él no sabía nada, su cabeza lo veto en cuanto a eso.

* * *

Naruto marco al teléfono de Sasuke sin obtener respuesta, pero marco al de Itachi donde si le contestaron…

-¿Bueno…?

-_¿Quién es?_

_-_Soy Naruto, pueden pasarme a Sasuke…

_-No. Y no le vuelvas a marcar… no te necesita… déjalo ir, necesita alguien que lo ayude no que le trastorne más la vida_

-No entiendo… que pasa… ¿Por qué…?

_-Solo hazme caso… adiós, nunca vuelvas a llamar…_

Esa sola llamada con la respectiva respuesta lo destrozo, soltó el teléfono corriendo de la sala hasta su habitación donde se hecho en su cama a llorar, Minato que miraba la televisión en solitario corrió al lado de Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Minato a su hijo sollozante que se quito de encima a su padre de un codazo.

-¡LARGATE!, ¡LOS ODIO A LOS DOS!, ¡SASUKE NO QUIERE VOLVER A VERME…!

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Minato

-Me dijo su nuevo novio que jamás volviera a hablarle… me separaron de Sasuke- Naruto se volteo dándole bien la espalda a su padre, se toco su vientre con tristeza- ni mi bebe puede hacerlo…

-Naruto…- murmuro su padre abrazándolo dejándolo descargar su llanto y preguntándose como comunicarse con Sasuke si el había perdido su celular y la libreta de contactos estaba extraviada… Kakashi le haría un favor y ese seria, contactar con el Uchiha que aun quedaba en Japón: con Madara.

* * *

Minato estaba furioso de lo que Madara le había dicho: que Naruto era el culpable de la situación entre Sasuke y el mismo, no la había marcado ni tratado de contactar con Sasuke y que aunque se deprimió, si ya tenía una nueva relación, era lo mejor para el Uchiha y Naruto estaba mal, debía de madurar y no molestar innecesariamente a su nieto.

-Que se jodan todos los Uchiha…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un invitado en la sala de Minato

-Me perdí un poco Nagato- dijo Minato sonriéndole mientras le ofrecía un poco de pastel de chocolate- es solo que Naruto aun se siente muy mal, no quiere salir de su habitación…

-¿No se irán a Japón mañana?- pregunto Nagato sorprendido de que Minato parecía totalmente despreocupado de lo que podía pasar con la educación del rubio.

-No, lo dejare relajarse un poco más… tú conoces más Paris que nosotros, ¿podrías llevar a Naruto de paseo…?- suplico Minato a su amigo que asintió con la cabeza contento de poder ayudar.

* * *

Nagato llevo a Naruto a su departamento una vez que el rubio demostró que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en conocer el lugar mítico, cada situación y lugar que le mostraba como la tumba de Jim Morrison en el panteón de Paris, le recordaba a Sasuke, todo le recordaba a Sasuke y Nagato lo llevo a su apartamento donde era muy difícil que eso pasara.

-Espero y te guste estar un rato aquí, tu padre pasara por ti en unas tres horas…

-¿Crees que soy feo…?- pregunto el rubio deprimido a Nagato que se sonrojo, porque a él le gustaba el rubio, ni siquiera su embarazo de tres meses le impedía que le gustara el rubio casi no se le notaba.

-Sí, me pareces muy guapo, eres hermoso Naruto-murmuro Nagato al rubio que sin más lo beso demandando una respuesta sexual en Nagato, que después de resistirse un poco accedió a lo que pedía Naruto, esa tarde era para detenerse o arrepentirse de por vida… optaron por lo segundo.

* * *

Naruto llego a su casa directo al baño, se baño tres veces antes de cenar con su padre, que lo miraba preocupado porque, el paseo con Nagato había dejado de peor animo al rubio en lugar de mejorarlo, Minato con cautela empezó a indagar lo que pudo haber sucedido…

-Naruto, ¿te agrado el paseo con Nagato?

-…-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Minato a su hijo que al mirarlo a los ojos tenía esa misma mirada que conservaba antes de conocer y enamorarse de Sasuke…

-Me acosté con Nagato, no una sino muchas veces en su apartamento…- dijo Naruto con indiferencia mientras tomaba el tenedor para comer su pasta- soy de lo peor…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Minato sorprendido de lo que Naruto lo había hecho…

-No pude evitarlo…- dijo Naruto aceptando el apretón de manos de su padre- me trato como los hombres que decían amarme… me siento utilizado, pero… no pude evitarlo…

-Naruto…

-Vámonos de Paris… quiero ir a cualquier otra parte lejos de aquí- pidió el rubio menor recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del mayor.

-Nos iremos a Praga… quiero ver la ciudad más bella del mundo – dijo su padre al rubio menor que asintió con la cabeza.

(N/autor: quiero hacer sufrir a Naruto y Sasuke con algo inesperado, así que calculando que paso como un mes en Paris, y Sasuke dos en california… entre Praga y Paris ha pasado un mes… ya verán el resultado)Risa malvada (me canse de escribirla¬_¬)

+++ Un mes después+++

Naruto veía feliz por última vez la ciudad más hermosa del mundo y de noche al lado de un amable caballero llamado Yahiko, era mayor que el por cinco años y lo había aceptado aun con los bebes que llevaba en el vientre y es que su última sesión de ultrasonido había confirmado lo que sus estudios hormonales ya habían dicho, eran gemelos… aun no sabían el sexo de los bebes, solo un mes más y lo sabría.

-Vuelvo a Japón…

-Deberías quedarte en Praga, yo te cuidaría…

-Tengo que enfrentar a Sasuke, son sus hijos también merecen saberlo…

-Iré contigo…

-De acuerdo- murmuro el rubio evadiendo los labios de Yahiko que estaba abiertamente enamorado de Naruto mientras este aun, secretamente, conservaba una esperanza de volver con Sasuke.

**A trabajar…. Volvi a la universidad, esperen el final en máximo tres semanas, lo prometo…**

**Y kana también lo hace…**

**Howling- out**


	21. 20 Aeropuerto y reclamos

Capitulo 20 Aeropuerto y reclamos.

Sasuke bajo del avión para ir directamente al baño a vomitar, se sentía terrible, no sabía que le pasaba, Gaara lo había seguido y esperaba que no fuese nada grave, pensó el pelirrojo que tal vez se tratara de una intoxicación por algunos mariscos consumidos en el avión, se trataba de eventualmente una reacción emocionalmente explicable de que volvería a ver al rubio que le había roto su corazón, su padre se acerco a los jóvenes.

-Está bien Sasuke- dijo Fugaku de verse como el joven estaba pasando por una crisis- sabias que esto iba a pasar…

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Sasuke saliendo del cubículo para lavarse la boca y dirigirse a la salida del baño; pasaron junto a su hermano que miraba interesado una exhibición pequeña de arte moderno, una instalación de computadoras viejas encima de un escritorio actual, todas encendidas con imágenes extrañas.

-Bonita manera de hacer un lavado de cerebro- dijo Itachi a su hermano que parecía confundido a lo que veía, Gaara se rio con alegría y voltearon todos a ver quienes llegaban de Praga en especifico Itachi que se le había metido hasta los huesos el _hobby_ de la fotografía a las personas, lugar al que iba, lugar obligado para tomar una foto.

-Espero que salgan niños, he tomado fotos de adultos y de ancianos, me gustaría esta vez de un niño…- se calló al ver quien salía del hangar: era Naruto y no estaba solo, un adulto lo abrazaba por la cintura, Itachi reacciono por instinto abriendo la boca sorprendiendo a Gaara y Sasuke que dirigieron su mirada al mismo lugar que veía Itachi, el pelirrojo no vio nada raro (N/A: no ve bien… igual que Kana cuando le quitamos los lentes ^^) pero Sasuke casi se cae de la impresión al ver como se dejaba abrazar la cintura por aquel hombre desconocido, Minato llego al lado de la pareja extraña notando a los Uchiha en la misma sala…

-Naruto… ¡Es Sasuke!- exclamo el mayor mirando a su hijo voltear hacia el hangar de los vuelos provenientes de Norteamérica, al darse cuenta el rubio se soltó de inmediato de Yahiko corriendo lo más rápido que su estado le permitía hacia Sasuke, de inmediato encontró el rechazo que el temía…

-¡NO!- grito Itachi furioso atrayendo la atención de las personas cerca de él, Gaara sujeto a Sasuke que agacho la mirada tratando de respirar- ¡eres un…!

-¡no te atrevas a tocarlo!- grito Yahiko interponiéndose entre Naruto e Itachi, el rubio miraba a Sasuke sin quitarle atención a ese pelirrojo que lo sostenía con fuerza, Naruto no era de las personas que pensaban muy bien antes de actuar, así que sin dudarlo, como pudo (pudiera) tomo a Sasuke sorpresivamente de la muñeca derecha jalándolo corriendo junto a él.

-Espera…- musitaba Sasuke sin poner demasiada resistencia mientras los mayores quedaban estupefactos por un momento antes de seguirlos, Naruto paro un taxi subiendo a Sasuke a empujones mientras los demás los perseguían infructuosamente debido a la gente que bajo de un avión proveniente de México.

-¡Arranque!- ordeno Naruto al chofer que apretó el acelerador debido a la urgencia que exponía el rubio, Sasuke reacciono cuando se fue hacia el asiento de golpe pegándose, ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿A dónde me llevas…?- pregunto Sasuke al rubio- yo no quiero ir contigo a ningún la…

Naruto lo beso en la boca con toda la ternura y la pasión que aun sentía por él, Sasuke abrió la boca dejándose llevar abiertamente por el rubio que se separo brevemente de los labios del Uchiha reemplazándolo por su cuello mientras daba una indicación al taxista.

-Al hotel Suna por favor- dijo Naruto volviendo a lo suyo después de lo dicho.

* * *

-¿A dónde carajos fueron?- preguntaba Itachi furioso a Minato que parecía contento de que su hijo hubiese escapado.

-No lo sé, de verdad, lo cierto es que pueden ir a donde quieran, Naruto tiene efectivo y una tarjeta blindada que su abuela le regalo, por mi no hay problema…

-Le ha hecho mucho daño a Sasuke, no tiene derecho a estar con él- dijo Gaara acarreando la aceptación de Itachi, Fugaku pidió un trago en el bar con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Relájense, Sasuke y Naruto tienen que aclarar varias cosas, tarde o temprano iba a suceder, además creo que ambos tenían tensión sexual acumulada de varios días…- bebió tranquilamente antes de continuar- ¿Cuándo volvieron a Japón Minato?

-Justo hoy- dijo el rubio sentándose junto a Fugaku pidiendo un whisky en las rocas- hasta hoy regresamos de nuestro viaje en Europa, de Paris fuimos a Dublín por un error mío en los boletos y de ahí a Praga…

-La ciudad más bella del mundo… dicen que Hitler quería tenerla como la capital de su imperio, si ganaba- dijo Fugaku a Minato que parecía interesado en la plática dejando echando humo el resto que aun se preguntaban dónde estaba la pareja que había escapado.

-Fue Gaara quien dijo esas tonterías a Naruto- musito sin mover los labios Fugaku a Minato que antes de beber dijo

-A Naruto se le cayó su celular en una fuente- Minato se rio haciendo que Fugaku se riera, parecía que el destino ponía todo en su lugar, si eran tal para cual después de todo.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en una habitación besándose apasionadamente, Naruto no lo dejaba hablar o preguntar, mantenía su boca ocupada en algo más productivo, las manos de Sasuke desnudaban a Naruto, dejándolo sin ropa en poco tiempo frente a él que miro las curvas que empezaban a hacerse evidentes en el cuerpo del rubio, beso primero los pezones rosados de su pareja, mismos que no había disfrutado en mucho tiempo, lo tumbo tomándolo de las caderas, olvido el estado del rubio, solo quería tomarlo ahí una y otra vez hasta que entendiera lo que el Uchiha realmente sentía por el Uzumaki, beso sus labios y masturbo hasta hacerlo correrse en la mano.

-Fueron varios meses… me lo debes- dijo Sasuke al ver como su rubio intentaba quejarse de cómo su pareja tomaba el control en la cama, a pesar de que Naruto siempre era el que recibía, era quien en realidad mandaba (N/de Kana: eso se oyó muy vulgar…), Sasuke no lo dejo hablar más besando sus mejillas excitándose con esa actitud de chico bueno e inocente que solo se dejaba hacer, a veces Sasuke sentía que lo violaba, pero se quitaba esa idea de la cabeza debido a la actitud del rubio en la cama, dejo de lado lo que su cabeza pensaba y se dedico a echarle ganas a lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a bajar la boca hacia el agujero que le proporcionaba el mayor placer de su vida, empezaba Naruto a desesperarse cuando de repente sintió como la lengua de Sasuke invadía ese espacio, gimió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, se retorció una y otra y otra vez conteniendo las ganas de gritar como un desquiciado que no tiene control sobre su persona, era necesario reconocerlo… solo entre ellos, solo ellos podían comprender las necesidades del otro sin molestarse ni inmutarse en lo más mínimo, deseaban desesperadamente estar juntos, lo necesitaban… las almas gemelas son extrañas y difícilmente se pueden encontrar, si hay suerte hay que aprovecharla…

-No permitiré que te alejen de mi una vez más…- murmuro Naruto mientras recibía las embestidas suaves de Sasuke que enterraba su rostro entre el espacio entre su cuello y hombro, el Uchiha le dejaba una marca en el hombro como signo de su propiedad, nunca se le había ocurrido, pero quería dejarle a todos claro lo que Naruto era de su persona.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un joven de cabello negro se resistía a creer a lo que la prueba de embarazo que estaba en sus manos, le decía… iba a tener un bebe; se quito las lagrimas de los ojos al ver como su padre golpeaba una vez más a la prostituta que había llevado a la casa esa noche, se asusto: si su padre se enteraba lo mataría a golpes y del padre del niño no sabía nada, después de aquella ocasión en que estuvo junto a él, no lo había visto, el numero de celular estaba apagado, parecía que caía en un profundo vacio sin tiempo, sin escapatoria, con solo una salida que no afectara a nadie, nadie tendría que responder por el terrible futuro que en el fondo sabia que siempre tendría…

Corrió hacia la baranda que protegía el pequeño paso entre dos lados del rio, se quito los zapatos y dejo junto a ellos un pequeño oso de felpa blanco que tenía en la mano, se quito las lagrimas subiendo a la baranda preparado a saltar y cuando lo iba a intentar unos brazos lo sujetaron por la cintura bajándolo de repente, volteo encontrándose con una extraña mascara color naranja frente a él, se aterro, con un grito ahogado se desmayo cayendo totalmente en sus brazos.

-¡Oye!- lo sacudió su rescatador-¡Oye!... eso estuvo muy cerca… ¿Por qué alguien tan joven se quería suicidar…?

Madara lo cargo bien y sujeto contra su pecho, regreso a su auto recostando al joven suavemente en el asiento de atrás junto a sus zapatos y el oso de felpa, dudo en llevarlo a un hospital, pero sintió que lo mejor era llevarlo a su casa, le hizo caso a sus instintos, llevándose al joven a su hogar, esperaba poder ayudarlo, se veía tan pequeño… le recordó a Sasuke, le acaricio la cabeza a punto de irse del lugar.

**Lo siento, no pude separarlos… me dolía hacerlo cuando no se lo merecen… y si… recibere las pedradas hasta que me toque algo bueno…**

**Kana no, porque ella solo lo transcribe y no lo escribe…**

**Howling-out**


	22. amenaza

Capitulo 21 Amenazas.

Madara escuchaba algo apenado la explicación de Minato acerca de la falta de comunicación de Naruto hacia su nieto, pero estaba alegre de cómo los jóvenes se habían escapado, el suponía como algo muy bueno, porque significaba que estaban arreglando su relación. El perrito que compartía en su momento espiritual estaba asustado de lo que veía pasar en el aura de su amo…

-Yo estoy con un joven que intento suicidarse… no lo empujaba yo… ¡lo juro!... no le avise a la policía… ya sé que puede ser como un secuestro, pero me pareció que sería muy malo avisarle porque estaba en una zona de baja vigilancia… si yo lo llevo a su casa antes de que me denuncie… Adiós.

Madara no traía la máscara y se notaba bastante conservado… sonrió al verse en el espejo sin la máscara con pocas arrugas, cabello negro largo hasta la nuca, casi brinco de felicidad de verse tan bien.

-¡Adoro la cirugía plástica!... ¡me veo increíble…!- grito Madara revisándose otra vez el rostro, miro su máscara con melancolía, misma que usaba para ocultar el paso del tiempo en su persona, odiaba recordar que tenía un momento bastante difícil por trabajar con su apariencia, pero con terapia todo se solucionaría- Creo que eso debí de hacerlo antes de operarme… ;_;

En otra habitación, se despertaba el joven que había salvado de morir por suicidio, se levanto tallándose los ojos mirando la enorme habitación con extrañeza, no sabía que pudiese haber habitaciones de ese tamaño, se sorprendió de encontrar un buen desayuno en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama, lo tomo y probo un poco, le agrado el sabor y siguió comiendo.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado, me empezaba a preocupar por ti…-dijo un hombre en la puerta que parecía mayor, pero tenía una atmosfera muy bonita y un atractivo sin igual.

-¿Usted me trajo aquí?-pregunto Shun- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Si yo te traje, estas en mi casa y me llamo Madara Uchiha, pero los cercanos me llaman Tobi…

- Me llamo Shun y… gracias pero ya me voy…- musito el joven haciendo un ademan de levantarse pero Tobi lo detuvo.

-No te dejare ir hasta que te lleve con alguien seguro, intentaste suicidarte y eso podría repetirse- dijo Madara seriamente lo tomo del brazo y lo acostó de nuevo- ¿no quieres que la llame a alguien en especial…?

-Podría ser a… Orochimaru Hebi- dijo Shun seguro mientras Madara disimulaba su asombro ante el nombre pronunciado… ese tipo si era un monstruo, no solo había alterado la vida de Naruto sino que pareciera que también altero la vida de ese jovencito, Madara le sonrió con dulzura y se dejo en caer ligeramente en la cama.

-Tengo una mejor idea, dejemos que te recuperes y después le hablo a ese tal… como sea- dijo Madara abrazándolo e incitándolo a levantarse para bajar al jardín, el joven se sonrojo asintiendo con la cabeza, Madara le acaricio la cabeza con dulzura mientras analizaba la situación, ¿Qué llevaría a Shun a tomar una decisión como la de suicidarse?, ¿Qué tenía que ver Orochimaru con todo esto?, ¿Qué tan monstruoso era ese hombre?

* * *

Sasuke despertó cuando recibió un golpe en la cara sobresaltándolo, noto que su entrepierna rozaba suavemente con otra piel desnuda, el chico por un momento se puso pálido porque pensó que al fin había sucumbido a la tentación de estar con Gaara, pero se relajo en el mismo instante en que noto un conocido aroma de shampoo de frutas que inundaba a su nariz, era Naruto el que estaba sobre él, golpeándolo, pero era su Naruto.

-Despierta- musitaba Sasuke suavemente mientras rozaba su nariz con el cabello amarillo de su joven novio, el chico no parecía dar respuesta y Sasuke decidió meterse a bañar, noto que su celular estaba sin la pila… "¿Cuándo logro quitarla?" se separo con suavidad, levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño, pensaba como su relación no había cambiado tanto como temían, que los miedos pasados y secretos ya estaban superados, además de que por el momento podían considerarse como una pareja que estaba de luna de miel, Sasuke sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta del baño para ducharse.

Naruto despertó cuando sintió una corriente de aire frio en la cama, pero solo se estiro al saber que el frio solo era corporal y no era sentimental como había sentido en los últimos meses separado de Sasuke, se toco el vientre que estaba más cálido de lo que últimamente había estado como presintiendo el hecho de que sus padres volvían a estar juntos de nuevo, miro al techo pensando en hablar con su padre, pero se dio la media vuelta tratando de dormir un poco más, ese día era solo de ellos dos… hasta que se les acabara el dinero.

* * *

Minato estaba en su casa descansando su cabeza después de embriagarse con Fugaku, nunca pensó, ni en sus más locas pesadillas embriagarse con el futuro suegro de su hijo en un bar mientras dos jovencitas intentaban tener un avance sexual con ambos, Minato no cayo, estaba tan borracho que sintió cama y a dormir, contrario a Fugaku que si logro mantenerse despierto pero se decepciono de la compañía.

-Maldito Fugaku- maldecía Minato sujetándose la cabeza mientras intentaba tomarse un analgésico para su pobre cabeza- ¡Debió avisarme cuando se iba…!

El timbre del teléfono de la casa sonó insistentemente, Minato sentía que un taladro atravesaba su cabeza, lo tomo con dificultad esperando que no fueran más problemas.

-Bueno…

_- Buenos días Minato, me entere que ya volvieron Japón- _dijo animadamente Orochimaru

-Oh… si ya vol… volvimos de nuestro viaje…

_-Me alegra que lo hicieran con bien, ¿Naruto está disponible? Quisiera poder llevarlo a pasear…_

-¡No!... digo está muy cansado, fue directo a casa de unos amigos a descansar y contar de su viaje, ya sabes los jóvenes de ahora…- Minato se recobro de su borrachera de inmediato busco su celular desesperadamente mientras escuchaba a Orochimaru, marco el numero de Fugaku que una vez que contesto lo puso cerca del aparato para que escuchara la plática.

_-Pronto voy a cenar, hasta luego_- se despidió Orochimaru y Minato tomo el celular de inmediato.

-Escuchaste Fugaku, ¡quiere volver a ver a mi Naruto!

_-Tranquilízate, debemos de localizarlos y no permitirles estar solos bajo ningún pretexto, así que debemos de localizarlos a la de ya, llámales a tus contactos que los localicen ya_- Fugaku colgó, Minato se puso a la obra se cambio rápidamente y ordeno al servicio recibir llamadas de todos los contactos que supieran darle razón de Naruto, si Orochimaru los encontraba primero, estaban perdidos.

* * *

Madara miraba a Shun feliz entre los animales que tenía en su casa, cuando Shun perdió de vista a Madara el mayor le tomo una foto de lejos mandándola por correo a su abogado de confianza para que buscara el pasado de ese chico, además de que quería saber si estaba solo en el mundo o no, necesitaba ayudarlo antes de que ese maldito desgraciado lo dañara como a Naruto.

-Señor- hablo Shun cargando a un gatito- parece estar herido…

-No te preocupes, puedes hablarle a un señor que está en la casita de atrás en el jardín, su nombre es Zetsu y puede ayudarte a curarlo- Madara le indico con la mano mientras el niño asentía feliz de poder ayudar, el mayor sentía una infinita ternura por ese chico, le recordaba a Sasuke de pequeño; una llamada en su celular lo alerto separándose de ese niño por un momento, Madara estaba preocupado de lo que Orochimaru decía, ojala los sombríos presentimientos no se hicieran realidad.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke salieron del hotel dispuestos a irse a casa del segundo a descansar y anunciar sus planes de boda, estos seguían en pie.

-Como nos ha pasado de todo, no creo que nos nieguen estar juntos- dijo Naruto abrazado a Sasuke por la cintura, su novio le pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro.

-No lo permitiré esta vez, me niego a que mi pasado me atrape en un infierno que no merezco ni mereces vivir- dijo Sasuke decidido a superar sus traumas de una vez por todas, estaba a punto de besarlo cuando noto a un tipo que los miraba fijamente, Sasuke giro de dirección con Naruto pero noto a otros tantos cerrándoles el paso a su novio y a él.

-¿Por qué nos siguen Sasuke?- musito Naruto asustado mientras su novio trataba de llegar a una calle muy concurrida para estar más seguros, pero no lo logro cuando un tipo enorme le dio tremendo puñetazo a Sasuke frente a los ojos de Naruto.

-Nos costó trabajo encontrarlos- dijo un chico con lentes y coleta de caballo color gris, Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par: era Kabuto uno de los asistentes de Orochimaru- ahora serian tan amables de venir con nosotros…

-¿A dónde nos llevas?- pregunto Naruto aterrorizado mientras Sasuke era sujetado por el mismo sujeto que lo había golpeado, Kabuto le acaricio el rostro a Naruto.

-A donde más, a la casa del señor Hebi- dijo el chico como si nada, Naruto se tenso e intento gritar, pero un piquete en su cuello se lo impidió, Sasuke fue sometido de igual manera, parecía que Orochimaru tenía ganada la partida por aquella ocasión.

**reportandome de nuevo, pido una disculpapor no subir este fic, que veo que les gusta a muchos, oliver casi me arranca la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de qu no he subido nada, pero tengo una buena excusa: TESIS de licenciatura, asi que esperenme un poco, lo que he leido es que solo me faltan cuatro o cinco capitulos por transcribir y subir, disfruten este...**

**Howling-oute**


End file.
